Only A Memory Away
by LirialRaito
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity rules alone in Crystal Tokyo, believing that her wish for her friends and loved ones to have a normal life has condemed her to eternal loneliness.. she'll eventaully find she is wrong. completed
1. Prolog: After The Long Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. Please respect that. 

** Only a Memory Away **

By: Lirial Raito 

Prolog: After the Long Dream 

She walked around the Crystal Palace, ignoring the stares of nobles, embassadors, and servants alike. She took little pleasure in the beautiful palace, sparkling with splendor. The crystalline perfection never brought her what she wanted... those things she longed for. 

Her Mamo-chan... Chibi Usa, and her friends. 

She had cleansed the world and sent Earth into the long sleep that had been her future, confidant that when she awoke her daughter, husband, and friends, they would greet her with welcome arms, to live happily in a peaceful world. She dreamed of the peace while she slept, content. 

She wondered the hallways until she was in her art gallery. She had painted endless pictures of how her future should be, even if no one else thought that anything was wrong. 

Only Serenity remembered how things had been once, so long ago. 

In some corner of her heart she had accepted her fate, to be Sailor Moon and Neo Queen Serenity, but she still wished for a normal life for her friends, her Mamo-chan. No more fighting, no more pain, and no more death for the ones she loved most in the world. 

Her gallery showed any who cared to look how much she loved these people, and a future she had altered. 

Her wish for them to have a normal, happy life had finally been granted, and Neo Queen Serenity ruled alone in her Crystal   
Palace. They had all been flattered that the Queen had wanted to be friends with them, without memory of their heritage, of   
being friends. 

They remembered klutzy Usagi with fondness and love, while refusing to believe that Serenity had once been Usagi. Her   
friendship had been politely turned away, because she was a queen. 

Twice she had brought her friends back from death with the Silver Crystal; she had once turned Luna into a human even, for a day. She had saved the world countless times, strengthened by friendship and love. 

Earth adored a queen who lived alone. 

No one listened to her, when she tried to ask for help to restore the future she knew she should have. Her Senshi couldn't help, they no longer knew her. 

Mamoru had fallen in love with another, and Chibi Usa was being raised by Setsuna and the Outers. Not even Setsuna remembered now. 

Silently, gracefully, Serenity went back to her chambers. Wistfully she remembered all the nights she had spent with her friends, and Luna, chatting and eating junk food. Laying down she stared up at the ceiling, which altered to show the night sky to her. 

She resolved, once more as she had a million nights before, to move on and let the ones she loved have the life she had always wanted for them. They were better off this way, and the fights with Nemesis had even been avoided. 

She had to believe that all would be well. 

She had to.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

So, what do you think so far? I'll be evil and say 10 reviews, or no more story. 

This is am Usagi/Seiya fic, and yes eventually the rest of the Senshi will remember who they are, ok? Be nice. 

-Lirial 


	2. Chapter 1: Wish Upon The Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own this story, so please ask before borrowing, ok? 

**Author Notes: **

First: Yay! Ten reviews! I appreciate even the bad ones, so thanks! 

**Second:** Chibi Usa is 907 years old in the graphic novels I have (Super S), so I based her age off that. In this story, Chibi Usa was born three years after Crystal Tokyo was created, and for my purposes, three years before Usagi put the planet to sleep. 

**Third:** I like Seiya, so I don't care who thinks he sucks. **Only a Memory Away **

By: Lirial Raito 

Chapter 1: Wish Upon The Stars 

She sat on the ledge of her window, carefully balanced. Absently she petted the gray cat she held gently in her lap. The moon shined softly upon her, giving a silver tint to the pink cascade she called her hair. Crimson eyes blinked back tears, as they did every night. The silver moon and sparkling stars made her miss her parents, as they did every night. She wanted to know the woman she was named after; she wanted her father to stop dating and spend more time with his daughter. 

_What happened to mother? No one ever tells me, if they even know. I was named after her, so she must have loved me very much. I bet she was beautiful. _

As she stared up into the night sky, four shooting stars raced out of sight. Chibi Usa smiled wistfully._ I'll make a wish… oh pretty stars, I wish that my mother could be with us again! Please! _

Her eyes filled with more tears as she bent her head down to kiss the top of her cat's forehead, and the crescent moon there. "Oh Diana, if only I knew her… life could be so much better than this peace." 

Diana didn't stir from her nap as Chibi Usa stood and went to her bed. She laid the gray cat next to her bed, in a small replica made just for her. The she slid under her covers to sleep, adding a prayer in hopes that the Queen might find out, and find a way for Chibi Usa to meet her mother.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Mamoru paced around his apartment, waiting for his girlfriend to get there. She'd called him an hour before, claiming that she needed to talk. Immediately. Yet she still wasn't here. He was starting to get extremely annoyed when he finally heard a key turning in the lock, and his door swung open. His Rebecca stood in the hallway a moment, blond hair a little straggly, blue eyes shadowed. Then quickly, she walked in and shut and relocked the door. Mamoru walked over to Rebecca and hugged her gently, then backed away. 

"So, what did you need to talk about Rebecca?" 

She stared at him, forcing her eyes and face not to give away her emotions. He couldn't know how much this hurt her. 

"Well Mamoru… I care for you, and I've been thinking a lot about us. You know, our future? But… I just can't see myself with you in the future. I think we should break up. You haven't spent hardly any time at all with your daughter since you started seeing me." 

She wanted to smile, admit the irony to this. Since she could see into the future from time to time, the irony was almost too much for her. Mamoru stared at her with wide eyes. She looked a lot like Usagi once had, and he had been hoping that they could make a long future together. He started to tremble slightly, grief hitting him suddenly. "Oh…" 

Rebecca looked as long as she could stand at his handsome face and lovely eyes, then forced herself to turn around. The door unlocked itself, but neither noticed. "Goodbye Mamoru, perhaps in time we could be friends again. We were not meant to be."

With that she tossed her key to his apartment onto an end table, and walked out the door. 

Dazed, Mamoru walked to the door and locked it, then went out onto his balcony. He stared into the night sky. As the shooting stars passed over him he let some of his tears fall. 

_ I wish Usagi were alive… I can't bare to be around Chibi Usa when her mother is gone… something about it isn't right. _  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Minako yawned and tossed the comic she was holding into the owners lap. 

"Here Rei, read this one. And pass me those cookies Makoto made, will ya? I'm starved." 

Rei glared at Minako but handed her the cookies anyway. "You're such a pig Minako, I'm amazed you aren't the size of a house yet." 

Makoto stuck her head out of the kitchen. 

"Be nice Rei, at least she tells me she likes my food. And pass some of those to Ami, she hasn't tried any yet." 

Minako took a couple of the cookies, and shoved the plate toward Ami. 

The blue haired genius ignored the plate for a moment, then balanced her book where she could read one handed and took a cookie. She set the book down after a moment of munching on the cookie. "These cookies are very good Makoto, thank you for making them. I've really missed all the time we used to spend together, it's nice to get together with you three again. School is very fun, but I haven't made friends at the University anywhere as special as you guys are." 

They smiled quietly at one another, grateful for their happy lives and their peaceful planet. 

"Yeah," Makoto spoke up again, "I just wish Usagi was here. The klutz was the only person who liked my food better than Minako, and she was always so cheerful. I kinda miss hanging out with Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru too, but she helped us all to get along better than we could on our own." 

"Well Makoto, I just saw four shooting stars. Maybe we should each make a wish?," said Minako. 

"Yeah! That'd be great! A wish granted for sure, for each of us. I wish that Usagi was still around, to enjoy my cooking! Your turn Minako." 

The blond twirled a piece of hair around. "Well, I wish that we could be friends with the Queen. I know she thought she knew who we were once, when Chibi Usa was still short, but it'd be nice to know our Queen as a person, and not an idol or figure head. Your next Rei." 

"Hmm… well, I wish that Queen can find someone to fall in love with, who'll love her too. After all she's done for Earth Serenity deserves some personal love. And you Ami?" 

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I wish that I knew what happened to lead up the creation of Crystal Tokyo. I have some theories, but I'd like to know for sure. As far as I can tell, everyone has forgotten what happened, but no one cares." The four fell silent as they contemplated their wishes.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Haruka sat in front of her television, pondering the stick that floated in front of her. Each night for a month the blasted thing had appeared, then disappeared every time she reached to it. A small breeze was created in the room when the stick appeared, whispering to her in words she no longer understood.

I wish I could get that stick and find out what it means. 

  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Michiru stood in her studio, glaring at her latest painting. The Neo Queen had asked Michiru to paint a portrait from a photo, but every time she tried the painting came out wrong. She kept painting Usagi, in her high school uniform, that odd broach in the middle. Her cat Luna peaked out from around a tree corner, spying in her kitty ways. 

_Why do you plague me now Usagi, when I need to get this finished? I wish I could remember what connection you have with the Queen. _

Frustrated, Michiru set her brush down and walked to the indoor swimming pool Haruka had made for her.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Setsuna stared at the staff in her hands, glaring at this bit of responsibility. An odd man had come to her today, with silver hair and golden skin, telling her that she was to resume her duties as the Guardian of Time. As far as Setsuna knew, she didn't know anything about guarding time. All she wanted right now was to get back to her fashion designs and finish her latest projects, so she could spend more time with Hotaru and Chibi Usa. _Should we start calling her Usagi, instead of Chibi Usa? I wish I knew what happened…  
_ = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hotaru sat in the floor of her room, eyes closed, hands together in front of her. As she concentrated, a replica of the universe formed, each star and planet full of life. She smiled. Doing this seemed so familiar… each of her mini planets seemed to speak to her, trying to tell her stories. As they floated around her, she could see in her mind symbols that associated with each of the planets. As Saturn passed by its symbol grew brighter, and she smiled. _I wish I knew how I was connected to you… I remember somewhere that there used to be Sailor Senshi… I wonder if that was true? _

She let the mini universe disappear, then got up and crawled into bed. She'd ask Setsuna about that tomorrow. Setsuna would know, she always did. t.b.c. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Queens Art Gallery and Ne...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just love to watch it and write about it ^_^ 

Thanks to every one who posted a review! I love the feedback, really! I'm sorry that the chapters aren't longer. When I typed the last chapter up in Word it came to over three pages, but oh well. I shall try harder! 

** Only A Memory Away **

By Lirial Raito 

Chapter 2: The Queens Art Gallery and New Palace Jobs 

Michiru sat in the waiting hall outside the Queens chambers. She had been summoned this morning to show Neo Queen Serenity the progress on her painting. The swim last night had calmed her nerves to the point where she could finish, but Michiru was still unnerved. 

The picture still looked more like Usagi, than of Serenity, and she hadn't been able to bring herself to remove Luna from the picture. Perhaps the crescent moon on Luna's forehead made her perfect for the picture, adding a touch of the royal family's presence to the painting. 

Absently Michiru smoothed her hair down some, watching the door that was supposed to be the Queen's personal art gallery. She had once seen some of Serenity's painting in a public display. At that time, Serenity had watched the reactions people had to her paintings, and then had given the paintings away to those she thought appreciated them most. Several people Michiru knew had gotten paintings, including her. Michiru had been given a painting of Neptune, filled with endless ocean and beautiful blue lights. After studying the picture for a week, Michiru had finally noticed that the painting also had a small but wonderful ornate mirror painted into each corner.

Some nights Michiru would have sworn that she was able to see herself in those mirrors.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Serenity stared at herself in her mirror, tugging slightly at her hair. She wanted to go out and speak with Michiru, really, but she was so blasted nervous! She hadn't seen Michiru since she had given away some of her paintings, and even though Michiru didn't remember Serenity as Usagi, she knew deep down who the Queen was. All her Senshi did, deep down. Serenity was still puzzling over how to make them remember, and if she even should. Life was so peaceful… what damage to their psych would occur, if she made them remember? Serenity sighed. _I wish Luna and Artemis where here… I wonder what happened to them? I know Chibi Usa has Diana, but I haven't been able to find those two. _

Slowly Serenity reached up to her hair, carefully unpinning her odangos. Her hair fell down to her knees in waves of gold and silver. She smiled slightly. _I look more like Mother every day _

She picked up a silver brush and slowly ran it through her hair, thinking of whether or not she should up it back up into the odangos. _Think I'll leave my hair down today, see how people like the look. At least no one calls me meatball head anymore. _

Standing she moved gracefully to the door, no sign of her past klutziness showing. She opened the door a crack, allowing herself to watch Michiru for a moment before opening the door all the way and entering the waiting room. 

"Hello Miss Kaiou, thank you for coming on such a short request." She waved her hand toward a table, and tray full of snacks appeared, "Please, have a seat and help yourself to a snack. Have you brought the painting I requested?" 

Michiru sat closer to the tray of snacks, as did Serenity. The Queen was smiling gently which at the moment did little to ease Michiru's unease. "Yes your majesty, I have brought the painting along. I hope you like it…" 

She picked the wrapped painting up, and offered it to Serenity. Still smiling Serenity took the painting, and carefully undid the wrappings. Michiru waited silently for the Queen's judgment of her work. 

Serenity slowly unwrapped the painting, while keeping her smile in place. She refused to show how she truly felt, how much she wondered how Michiru has represented her. Years of being queen allowed her to maintain her composure when she finally unswathed painting. 

The golden hair, bright blue eyes… Luna lurking behind a tree, her transformation broach. Michiru had painted the Serenity as Usagi, instead of as the Neo Queen. She looked up at Michiru and made her smile a little larger. 

"Your work is wonderful Michiru, how did you know I always wanted to have my hair more golden?" 

She stood and reached a hand out to Michiru, who stood quickly to shake Serenity's hand. 

"Thank you for the painting Miss. Kaiou, I will make sure you are nicely compensated for your efforts." 

Michiru curtsied to Serenity, keeping her eyes one the floor. "Thank you for the chance to do something for you my Queen." 

Serenity nodded, "well, you're a lovely artist. I must be going now, I have to prepare for a meeting." 

Michiru uttered her thanks again and quickly left.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Serenity watched Michiru leave and then walked back into her room. She placed the painting in a spot she had previously designated for Michiru's work. 

_Oh Luna… where are you and Artemis? I haven't seen you since we woke up _

She stared at Luna's image in the painting, then shook her head. Luna would turn up again if she was needed, and probably not until then. Shaking her head she gathered the papers she had prepared earlier and headed to a meeting with her palace advisor. 

The hallways glistened in the early light, as Serenity's meeting with Michiru had taken place at five a.m., yet another factor for her old friends to not think that the queen was Usagi. Even inside she could hear the birds start to sing, bringing a more genuine smile to her face again. She passed by the entrance to her gardens, the largest of which was the rose garden. Finally she reached the meeting room and walked in before someone could announce her. She had taken a seat before her advisor could stand to greet her. 

"Oh Serenity, there you go again, not following protocol. I was supposed to stand for you before you sat down!" 

The queen laughed softly. 

"Arisu, I don't need such formalities when we're alone, or in close company. Only act such when the stuffiest dignitaries are around, ok? Now, I brought those papers on who should fill our new positions, alright?" 

Arisu smiled in spite of the queen's behavior, delighted to be treated as a friend. The natural lighting in the room made her strawberry blond hair sparkle, and gave new warmth to her green eyes. 

"Alright Serenity, list the positions and tell me who you want to fill them. I'll try to get everyone you ask for." 

Serenity smiled more, her smile gaining more warmth by the second. 

"Well, for my rose garden and adult health advisor, I would like Chiba Mamoru. I heard he is the best in dealing with adult patients, and loves roses." 

Arisu nodded her agreement. 

"For royal chef, I want Kino Makoto. I know her food is great, and she hasn't opened her own place up yet. For spiritual matters, I want Hino Rei. She has a multi-religious background." 

Arisu carefully wrote down the names, occasionally asking Serenity to repeat or spell out a name. 

"For a pediatric consultant, a want both Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako. As a team, they'll do great in dealing with every aspect of a child's needs. Minako will also be our entertainment director. I want Chiba Usagi and Tomoe Hotaru to live here, just because it will be nice to have young people running around. By watching them, we can keep up with the trends of Crystal Tokyo." 

Arisu stopped writing for a moment. "Serenity, is that wise? I mean, their families…" 

Serenity smiled. 

"For clothing designs, I want Meiou Setsuna. Miss. Michiru, who just left, will be royal artisan. Tenou Haruka will be our activities director. And that will be all, unless you have more suggestions?" 

Arisu smiled and shook her head. 

"No Serenity, no more suggestions from me. Unless you want to start holding trials for new Sailor Scouts? You do so love stories about them, even the scraps told on the streets. No? Well, I shall have the letters written up immediately, and sent out before the day is half over." 

Serenity looked up at the skylight. "One other thing Arisu… I want their room located in the same wing as my chambers are." 

Her advisor nodded once more as the door opened, and the current set of dignitaries entered. 

"As you wish my Queen."   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued: 


	4. Chapter 3: Letters From The Queen

** Only A Memory Away **

By: Lirial Raito 

Chapter 3: Letters From The Queen 

Minako stood staring at the letter she had received from the palace, re-reading the words several times to make sure she had gotten the message correct. She closed her eyes, then read the letter again. Still, the words stayed the same. 

  
Dear Aino Minako, 

You have been chosen to become the new Director of Entertainment for the   
Crystal Palace, as well as a pediatric consultant to work in conjunction with   
the individual I hope will accept the position of Director of Children's Health.   
I have watched your education and public services with interest, and believe   
you are well suited for these positions.You have a week to decide, so please   
think about your decision, and feel free to contact me at anytime with your   
questions and concerns. 

Sincerely, Neo Queen Serenity   


Minako stared off into space for an hour, then reached for her phone. By now, her friends' mail should have been delivered, and Minako could see if anyone else had gotten a similar letter.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ami stretched and came awake as someone knocked on her door. She got out of bed and tossed a robe on. "Coming!" The knocking came again as she made her way to the door, then stopped once she got there. Opening the door Ami looked around, but no one was there. Whoever her guest had been was gone. She started to close the door again when she noticed a small package on the ground. _Must have been a delivery person._ Picking up the package she walked back inside and sat it down on a table. 

The small box stayed there until she showered and had eaten some cereal. When her morning routine was finished, Ami walked back over to her table and opened the package. 

Inside the box were pictures, some handwriting samples, and a small computer, with a disk. She studied the pictures, which were of Neo Queen Serenity, and Ami's old friend, Usagi. The handwriting samples appeared to be the same, some of the Neo Queen, and some from Usagi. Ami frowned. _Why would someone send me this? And… how could that person have gotten these samples? _

She considered the computer and disk, then sighed. Her curiosity was too strong to ignore. She picked up the computer and inserted the disk. The computer hummed softly, and then extracted the files from the disk. She lifted an eyebrow as the small screen indicated an upgrade from the disk. A few moments later the computer was finished, and a file appeared on the main screen. She opened the file to find a long list of information about the Neo Queen, and Usagi. She frowned again. _Why?_ Shaking her head Ami put the computer away. She had to go to Makoto's now to meet everyone, and would ponder the situation more there.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

By noon Minako, Rei, Ami, and Mamoru had gathered at Makoto's for lunch, and a discussion of the letters that each of them had received. 

Makoto stood up from her sitting position next to Ami. "I'm gonna get more snacks… I have this feeling I'll be getting more visitors." 

As she gathered a tray of fruit and homemade cookies and cakes, her doorbell rang. 

"Come in!!!" Makoto shouted, as her friends clasped their ears. Makoto's shouting could be so loud… The door swung open to reveal Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibi Usa. Hotaru and Chibi Usa ran inside without needing anymore invitation than the sight of their friends. Michiru followed next, then Haruka. Setsuna glanced behind her, then walked in and closed the door. Within moments everyone had rearranged themselves to include their friends, and Makoto was out again with her extra snacks. 

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, then Setsuna spoke up. "I had a feeling you would all be here… we were wondering if you had received letters from the Neo Queen?" 

The inners (yes, I'm still referring to them the inners) looked at one another for a moment, then raised their letters. Minako smiled slightly, "We all got letters this morning, and were going to discuss what to do as a group. Ami-chan and I would be working together for certain, and probably some of the others as well." 

Setsuna nodded, "All palace positions as interconnected, this is why we came to discuss these new jobs as well. Even Chibi-Usa and Hotaru-chan have received invitations." 

"Yeah!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa, "to 'help the Queen and her advisors keep in touch with the interests of the young people on Earth,' that's what our letters said." 

"And to add general excitement to the Queens life," Hotaru added. 

Everyone looked at each other, then at the two teenagers. 

"I wonder if the Queen knows what she's getting herself into," asked Rei. 

Ami stared at her small computer, looking at the symbol on the front. "I believe the Queen may know exactly what she is getting into Rei… of everyone on this planet, I believe Serenity is the only person who remembers everything about the creation of Crystal Tokyo, and the events leading up to her Queen-ship. And… I have gotten some interesting information about Neo Queen Serenity." 

She fell silent as everyone turned their attention to her. "I think that Serenity may be our long lost Usagi." 

The commotion her words caused was instantaneous, everyone trying to speak at once except for Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. Ami held up her hand, and the others settled down for a bit. 

"I have been gathering as much information I could since our awakening in Crystal Tokyo, mainly because of the Queens off behavior toward us at the beginning. I'm sure you all remember how she claimed to know us, and knew so much about our relationship with Usagi. From various occasions, I have managed to gather pictures of Serenity and Usagi, handwriting samples, birthdates, interests, and most importantly, a dna sample from each. Usagi's was easy to get, because of Chibi-Usa, but I had a harder time in getting one of Serenity. But I was finally able to, being an intern briefly at the Crystal Hospital. Everything I have gathered indicates that Serenity IS Usagi…." 

Everyone started talking at once again, except for Chibi-Usa.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Chiba Usagi stared up at her ceiling, trying to sort out the emotions her invitation to live in the palace had stirred up. Hotaru sat quietly beside her, providing silent support for her pink haired friend. Diana was sitting on the window seal, staring out at the street below. By the end of the meeting everyone had decided to accept the Queen's job offers and living arrangements, mostly because of Ami's information. And Chibi-Usa had declared that, since she was 15, she was to now be called Usagi instead of Chibi-Usa. Everyone had accepted the declaration gracefully, except for Mamoru, who refused to talk to his daughter. 

She bit her lip to push back the tears that arose with that thought. 

Her father wouldn't talk to her, because of her name and the memories she evoked. She trembled and felt Hotaru wrap an arm around her shoulders. Usagi leaned into her friend for support, and let her tears go. She couldn't help but give a small prayer of thanks for Hotaru's steadfast friendship and support. Within minutes, Usagi had cried herself to sleep on Hotaru's shoulder. 

Hotaru watched the sleeping for of her friend, and carefully picked Usagi up to move the covers aside. Then she laid her back down and covered Usagi up, placing a small kiss on Usagi's forehead. She felt sad for her friend, and the cold way Mamoru was treating her. He had revealed earlier in the day his breakup with Rebecca. Everyone had seen this as inevitable, she had only been a replacement for his Usako. But so much time had passed, and if Ami was right about Serenity being their older Usagi, then she wasn't the girl that Mamoru had fallen in love with so long ago. 

Hotaru placed one more light kiss on Usagi's cheek, then settled herself into a comfortable chair. Tonight she would watch over Usagi's dreams, so her friend was well rested in the morning. They had shopping to do, and more plans to make, before visiting the Queen and accepting her invitation. 


	5. Chapter 4: Unexplained Occurrence

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, or any other anime… 

** Only A Memory Away **

By: Lirial Raito 

Chapter 4: Unexplained Occurrence 

Setsuna stood on the beach, looking up into the clear night sky. 

_ Two more days before we tell the Queen we accept her job offers. I wonder how life will be then. _

She studied the sparkling stars, letting their gently light wash over her, calming her thoughts. Without any intention of calling the thing to her, the Time Staff appeared in her hand. She looked at the red orb on top, once more recalling the odd man who had given the thing to her. The sign of Pluto appeared on her forehead, and Setsuna passed out onto the sand.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Far away from the blue green jewel of Earth, a lone figure sat floating in what little atmosphere remained on Pluto. She stretched, and let herself down to the surface. Raising a hand, she summoned a small sphere of light to see around her, carefully studying the planet, then looking up to watch the moon above. A light wind blew around her, but had no source. Her pale skin shimmered under the light she held above her, casting odd colors onto the silver of her fuku. Closing her eyes she pictured Pluto, and its moon, full of sleeping life. 

The light above went out, no longer needed as the air around her began to glow. She held her hands together near her heart. The glow formed into feathered wings, which gave off sparks of fire when she moved. Opening her wings as far as they would go she jumped upwards, calling out "Rebirth Flames!" 

Her wings burst into flames, seeming to consume the girl, and the fire stretched across Pluto, and upwards to Charon. In seconds the flames where gone, but the girl remained, shimmering. Across Pluto and Charon the same shimmer existed. A few seconds longer the ruins on Pluto and her satellite were restored, the populace asleep. With a please smile, the girl teleported to Saturn, working her way backwards though the Milky Way Galaxy, restoring and putting to sleep the people of every planet and satellite. The only places she left unrestored were the Moon Kingdom, and Nemesis… 

Hours later as dawn approached Earth, she returned to the blue-green planet to rest, and rejoin her friends.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Setsuna opened her eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight that came through the open curtains. She sat up as her eyes adjusted, then looked around. 

_How did I get back to my bedroom? _

She looked around for the staff, then sighed with relief when she saw it was gone again. Her door opened, and Hotaru peeked inside. 

"Oh good! You're awake again Setsuna." Her violet eyes shined with relief as she walked inside. 

"What happened?" Setsuna asked, "How did I get back here?" 

"Oh, well, Usagi found you this morning and carried you back. She's a lot stronger than she looks it seems," Hotaru replied. 

Setsuna was a bit taken back by the mention of 'Usagi' before she remembered that Chibi-Usa had declared herself old enough to be called that, especially since her mother wasn't there to confuse the two with. 

Before Hotaru could say more, Usagi walked in behind her carrying a tray with soup and some fruit. "I heard Hotaru talking with you Sets, and thought you might like to eat. It's a little past lunch time." Her pink hair sparkled under the sunlight, making her look older than sixteen. Setsuna smiled at her young friend. "Thank you Usagi, that was very thoughtful." Her smile was returned, "Hotaru-chan, want to go shopping today? I heard there will be lots of good sales this weekend." Hotaru grinned, and bowed, "Lead on, my friend." Both giggled and bid Setsuna farewell, to ponder her black out. 

She ate the lunch Usagi had brought her before taking a shower. Once she was dressed she went into the front room, a small voice telling her to watch the news. 

-  
_ And at 11:50 pm last night, a strange energy surge was detected all across this part of the cosmos, from the Sun to Pluto. Experts have no cause yet as to the source of the energy surge, but scientists at the Crystal Tokyo Space Observatory have reported what appear to be castles and cities have suddenly appeared on every planet and satellite within this solar system, with the noted exception of the Earth's moon.   
_ - 

Setsuna stared at the television for a moment, then turned it off. Cities on other planets, appearing out of nowhere? That was impossible… The symbol of Pluto flicked for a brief moment on her head again before disappearing. She shook her head to clear it, and then went to go do some shopping of her own.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Mamoru sat in his apartment, staring off into space. His little girl was almost all grown up, and assuming her full name. And now he was on even worse terms with her than before, after he had refused to talk to her last time they were at Makoto's. He sighed and stood up. _ No use wallowing in self-pity. She's so much like her mother; I know she'll forgive me. Now, all I have to do is get past how much like my Usako she looks, and go apologize. But first, I think I'll buy her a present._ With that he walked out of his apartment, and toward the mall.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hotaru and Usagi stood looking at the current menu the Crown Arcade offered, trying to concentrate over all the noise. A crowd was gathered in one of the rooms Andrew had added for parties and special gatherings. Usagi sighed to herself. "Hey Andrew, what is all that noise about?" 

He glanced back at the crowd with a grimace. "Well, do you remember that band called Three Lights whose cd Minako is always playing?" 

Both girls nodded. 

"Well, that's them back there, and apparently people remember them better than I would have thought. They've been disbanded for years… Minako and them used to be friends with them." 

Red eyes met purple with a mischievous sparkle. 

Andrew shook his head as the two jumped up and weaved their way through the crowd, pushing their way right up to the Three Lights. A red haired woman was with them, mostly ignored by the crowd. The two definitely remembered these guys from Minako's cd collection, and the stories she had told them about their days in school at Juuban Junior High. 

Standing in front of the Three Lights, Usagi and Hotaru turned toward the crowd, and together shouted, "ENOUGH!" 

The room fell silent fairly quick. These two had been shown on television, as new advisors to the Queen, and they knew it. Usagi placed her hands on her hips and glared at the people in the room. "I hope you realize that you have made the Three Lights late for a meeting with the Queen. Now, disperse so they can eat and continue on toward the Palace. And no, they don't need any escorts more than us." 

There was a lot of grumbling and dirty looks, but the fans dispersed, leaving Usagi and Hotaru alone with the group. They turned together to face the group. "Well," Usagi said, "I'm sure the Queen really would like to meet you. I've heard she's a fan." 

All four stared at Hotaru, then Kakyuu offered a hand to Usagi, since she seemed to be in charge for the moment. "I am Kakyuu Kou, it's a pleasure to meet you." Usagi shook her hand. "I am Usagi Chiba, and this is my friend, Hotaru Tomoe. As to what you're wondering, how we're going to get you in to see the Queen? We're advisors to Neo Queen Serenity on current youth trends, or at least we will be, once we officially accept the position." 

Kakyuu kept a neutral smile in place and nodded. "Thank you." 

Taiki and Yaten continued to stare at Hotaru, while Seiya watched Usagi. 

_Usagi Chiba? She must be… Odango's daughter with Mamoru-san. I guess I don't have a chance anymore…_ As if reading his thoughts, Usagi placed herself in a chair next to Seiya and faced him. Andrew walked in with the Three Lights food as well as Usagi's and Hotaru's usual orders. He left without saying anything to them. 

"I heard from Minako that you were friends with her, and Rei, Ami, Makoto, and my mom, Usagi Tsukino." 

Seiya nodded, waiting to see what else she would say. 

Usagi grinned at him. _ Hmm… I bet momma never guessed he was in love with her. At least, from what I was told..._

"Well, I'll have you know I am nowhere near as clumsy, or such a crybaby, as my mother was. But, it's nice to meet someone else who knew her…" 

His eyes widened, startled. _Who… knew her?_

"What happened to her?" 

Usagi looked down at her food. 

"No one knows for sure… after the awakening, momma was just… gone." 

He nodded, pretending to understand. "Oh…" 

She looked up again and grinned. "Well, enough of that, let's eat so you can see the Queen!"  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued! 


	6. Chapter 5: Visitors From Afar

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

** Only A Memory Away **

By: Lirial Raito 

Chapter 5: Visitors From Afar 

  


Seiya looked around in awe at the Crystal Palace and shimmering beauty. Only a single thought marred the beauty of this place 

_ Odango should be here, shining brighter than the crystal._

The strawberry blond woman before them was quickly writing something down on a notepad, and then looked at them with a bright smile. "Please, come with me. The Queen is in her gardens." 

Kakyuu followed after the woman quietly, while Yaten made comments on the planet being different than before. Seiya and Taiki remained quiet. A few minutes of walking led them to a large garden full of roses in a wide variety of colors. After thinking they looked somewhat odd for roses, he realized that none of them had thorns. Yaten poked him in the side, and Seiya looked turned his attention to the Queen. 

"Please, " she said, her soft musical voice enchanting Seiya more than Odango had, "make yourselves comfortable here." 

Serenity took a seat by the fountain in the middle, and the others followed suit. Kakyuu sat across from Serenity; Seiya sat to her right, with Taiki and Yaten between him and Kakyuu. Serenity kept smiling as they arranged themselves comfortably. 

_It's really them… they came back, after all this time._

Her blue eyes sparkled as she introduced herself. 

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo. I am Neo Queen Serenity, but please, just call me Serenity." 

Kakyuu smiled as the Starlights let her introduce them. 

"I am Kakyuu Kou, and these are my brother, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki." 

She pointed each one out in turn, and they smiled at Serenity. 

Serenity nodded, looking a little sad. The sun glinted off her silvery hair more so than usual. "Yes, I know who each of you are. As my advisor mentioned to me, you are members of the Three Lights, are you not?" 

Seiya nodded, "Yes your majesty, we are. Except for Kakyuu, but we still hope to convince her to sing with us someday." 

Taiki studied the Queen for a moment. 

"Pardon my asking Serenity, but are you related to Usagi Chiba? You remind me of her quite a bit." 

Serenity stared at Taiki for a moment, then at Seiya, Yaten and Kakyuu, who were watching her more tensely. Some rulers would take offence to such a question, or comparison. She closed her eyes to prevent tears from forming. When she opened her eyes again she called her transformation broach from a sub-space pocket, and clasped it in her lap. "Well. You are certainly the first person to ever ask me that question… but perhaps you'll believe me." 

Kakyuu leaned forward slightly. "Believe what Serenity?" 

An odd smile twisted the corner of Serenity's lips. Seiya frowned slightly. 

_ She does kinda look like Odango._

Serenity stared at the ground as a gentle breeze wove its way around the garden, gently moving her hair, which she had unbound again today. Holding her hands in front of her chest, Serenity summoned the Silver Crystal to materialize. The Starlights gasped in surprise, recognizing the crystal as the Star Seed they had seen Galaxia take from Eternal Sailor Moon. Seiya trembled slightly, then pushed his reaction away. "You're Odango." 

Serenity nodded. "I am Neo Queen Serenity, once Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, which existed over two millennia ago. During that time, the moon was attacked, and everyone but my mother and her two advisors killed. She used this crystal to send me and my court into the future, where we would have another chance at life. Doing so claimed her life. Unfortunately, she also had to send into the future the people who had destroyed our kingdom. In the twentieth century I was reborn as Usagi Tsukino, and awakened as Sailor Moon. During those years I faced many strong enemies, and my Sailor Senshi died many times helping me to defeat them. Always, my wish that they would live again, and have a normal life, was granted my the Silver Crystal, until a new enemy would arrive…" 

She reached for a glass of water, tears springing into her eyes. 

"After Galaxia, I thought we would have a peaceful life and always live together. I married my Mamo-chan, and had a daughter, Usagi Chiba. I knew already that I would be Queen of Earth, and rule over Crystal Tokyo, but I never saw things like this… I knew there would come a time when a new ice age would blanket the Earth, and this happened three years after Crystal Tokyo was created, and Mamoru and I ruled here. Using my Silver Crystal, with support from Mamoru's Golden Crystal and my Senshi, I put the people of Earth into a protected sleep, to be awakened when the ice was gone, and the Earth cleansed of the pollutions we had created. I never thought…" 

She leaned forward holding herself tightly. Kakyuu and Seiya moved closer to her, supporting someone they still considered a friend. 

"I never thought my wish would backfire on me the way it has. I always wanted them all to have a chance at a normal life, and they got it… when the ice left, and everyone was awakened again, the whole world new I was Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of Earth." 

Tears trickled down her cheeks as Seiya slipped an arm around her shoulders. Hidden in the doorway Hotaru and Usagi watched the scene, unnoticed. "No one remembered that I had also been Usagi Tsukino, or Usagi Chiba. My husband didn't remember that he was the king of Earth, my daughter didn't remember me, my friends, only remembered Usagi. Even my family had forgotten that klutzy Usagi had grown into Neo Queen Serenity. Even the Senshi of Time forgot. I've had to rule now ten years, all alone." 

She broke down totally for the first time since she had awakened from the Sleep, finally supported by friends. Usagi and Hotaru backed away slowly, still unnoticed, and walked home. Seiya looked at Kakyuu, wondering what she thought they should do for Serenity. 

Kakyuu touched Serenity's hands, and the Silver Crystal disappeared again. 

"If you don't mind Serenity, we were going to ask if we could live on Earth. Our world decided it could use a long break from an Imperial system, and became rather demanding that we take a leave." 

Serenity looked up as tissues appeared in her lap. "Oh, of course you can stay. I would never say no to friends. If you'd like, I could make a job for you here at the Palace…" 

Seiya hugged her, "That'd be great!" 

Yaten laughed softly, "So Seiya, some things never change, hmm?" 

He blushed and threw a small rock at Yaten, as Serenity looked at them. "What things never change?" This only made Yaten laugh harder, and Taiki joined in while Kakyuu simply smiled. 

After a few minutes of watching Yaten tease Seiya, Serenity held up her hand. "I do think that's enough of teasing Seiya for now Yaten, save some of the amusement for later. After all, I have invited my old friends here for palace jobs as well, and by now Usagi and Hotaru have told them all that they escorted you here. They are still fans of yours, even if they don't remember that you and they are Senshi." They looked at her, surprised that she had realized what they were teasing Seiya about, but she only gave them a sweet smile, her royal habits, and emotions, in place once more. She stood and offered them a hand. "Please, enjoy your stay here, and make yourselves at home. I'll have Arisu fix your rooms in the same wing as mine. That's where the others will be staying, if they accept their job offers." She gave a slightly slyer look to Yaten and Taiki. "And if I'm not mistaken, I'm sure Ami-chan and Minako-chan will be pleased with that." 

She led them back to the main part of the Palace, in the care of her advisor, before heading off to another meeting. 

"Well," said Yaten, "She certainly has matured since we where here last." 

To Be Continued: 


	7. Chapter 6: Decision to Accept

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. In fact, I don't own any anime. 

An: I'm bad with chapter titles, so if you can think of a better one, feel free to comment so. Also, thanks for *all* the wonderful reviews! And I am calling the mansion where The outer Senshi and Usagi live, the Outers mansion, to keep things less confused. 

And as mentioned, Diana doesn't talk. She *can* talk, but has decided not too. 

** Only A Memory Away **

By: Lirial Raito 

Chapter 6: Decision to Accept 

"She said what!?" yelled Mamoru, after Hotaru and Usagi had gathered everyone to the Outers mansion. 

Usagi nodded, "She told the Three Lights that she is Usagi Chiba, my mother and your wife, but that no one remembers because the Silver Crystal granted her wish for us all to have normal, non-Senshi lives. She also said she misses us." 

"She didn't give details to everything," Hotaru added, "but that could be because they may already know some of them. And Kakyuu mentioned that, 'Our world decided it could use a long break from an Imperial system, and became rather demanding that we take a leave.' I believe that they are Senshi from another Galaxy that visited here before the freeze. Serenity called them friends." 

(AN: from now on, when they refer to the Queen in the part tense, she will be Usagi-san, while Chibi-Usa will be Usagi-chan.) 

Michiru leaned against Haruka slightly, hands folded neatly in her lap. "That could explain why she never questioned the painting I made for her… I could never paint Serenity, only Usagi-san. She said she always wanted more golden hair… and didn't question the broach she wore, or Luna in the background." 

Haruka stared out a window for a second. "That could also explain why I've been seeing a stick with the symbol of Uranus on it appear before me for over a month, then disappear." 

Setsuna nodded. "With the Queen trying to gain more contact with us, perhaps our former selves as Senshi are starting to awaken again." 

Minako shook his head wonderingly. "All those times she claimed she knew us, and we politely told her we didn't know her personally. It must have hurt her deeply..." 

Makoto set a plate of cookies in front of everyone. "I was going to turn down her job offer, you know, make it on my own? But now… I can't turn aside from Usagi-san, she was such a good friend." 

Ami ate a cookie before speaking next. "Mako-chan, don't work for her just because she used to be our Usagi. She is obviously a much different person now, more mature and refined, a true Queen. Only accept the job if you really want it." 

Rei patted Makoto's shoulder when she hung her head a little. 

"Don't worry, it isn't as if she's asking us to be Senshi again, she's just giving us a chance to further that normal life she wanted us to have, and maybe earn our friendship again." 

Makoto smiled a little, and nodded. "I know, but I want to now. I know I don't have to do everything on my own, and I know I probably won't ever need to use my fighting skills, but I like to stay in shape. And, I'll get to see all of you more often, though not like before the freeze. We still have our own, individual lives." 

Mamoru stared at the ground, eyes large. Setsuna leaned over and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong Mamoru?" 

He looked up, a slightly haunted expression in his eyes. 

"She isn't my Usako anymore. You've all said it, and I feel it. I miss my Usako, but she's gone… not dead now, I know, but… I feel no romantic attraction to the Queen." 

Setsuna smiled gently and patted his shoulder, "No fear Mamoru, I'm sure Serenity will understand. She is a very understanding person after all." 

The others agreed with Setsuna, even Usagi. He smiled, relieved that they thought so. 

"So," Rei said, "We accept our positions with grace, and try to be friends with Serenity. I suggest we all go home to rest, and meet with Serenity tomorrow morning to inform her of our decision." 

Everyone agreed and dispersed to find relaxing things to do. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru went out to the beach to star gaze, while Usagi went upstairs to pet Diana. 

Hotaru followed her up and sat on her bed. "How are you taking this Usagi-chan?" 

She sighed, pink hair falling gracefully down her back as she lowered herself into a chair with Diana in her lap. "As well as I can, I suppose. I know we'll still have to go to school, or at least get private schooling. I just hope that, if this is all true, that I'm not a disappointment to her." 

Hotaru smiled gently, "I'm sure you won't Usagi-chan, after all, how can she be disappointed? You're sweet, kind, generous, smart, studious, and you stick up for what you believe in. You're the best daughter any mother could hope for, so don't fret." 

Usagi bit her lip, crimson eyes filling with tears. "But… I have so many bad habits…" 

Hotaru laughed walked over to hug Usagi, "Habits which no one can mind. I mean, who cares if you pop bubbles when you chew gum? Or sleep in late, or eat a lot, or are a little klutzy? You're body is still growing up Usagi-chan; no one can hold those things against you. And I just know that Serenity won't hold them against you." 

Usagi laid her head on Hotaru's shoulder, glad more than ever to have such a great friend. "Thanks Hotaru-chan." 

Hotaru smiled, "Of course, anytime." 

Usagi sat Diana down on the floor, then stood up. "I'm so tired… this is really an emotional drain." 

Hotaru nodded, then walked over to Usagi's bed and turned down the covers. "Well, you go on to bed then Usagi-chan, no one will mind if you go to sleep a little early." 

Usagi smiled gratefully and climbed into bed, and Hotaru tucked her in. Diana watched for a moment, then ran down stairs. 

"Night Usagi-chan." 

"Night, 'taru…" 

Once Usagi was soundly asleep Hotaru went downstairs to watch television. Diana was at the door, looking at her expectantly. With a small laugh, Hotaru let her outside. "Why don't you ever use the kitty-door in the back Diana?" She only got a small 'meow' as a reply before Diana darted outside to wonder the streets for awhile. 

By the time Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had returned, Hotaru was asleep for the night, curled up on the couch. Haruka carried her up to her room while Setsuna and Michiru went on to bed. After tucking Hotaru in, Haruka went to join Michiru. 

"What do you think of all this Michiru?" 

The aqua haired woman shook her head slightly. 

"I don't know Haruka, but I think things are working out for the best." 

Haruka nodded, then drifted off to sleep next to her partner.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued: 


	8. Chapter 7: Sudden Visit

Ok. I know how I want my story to be, but I am willing to be flexible here.  
  
You readers get to decide some things.  
  
1.) Should there be an alternate ending, so I can have my time line here(Serenity/Seiya), and also preserve the original for the people who like a traditional Usagi/Mamoru paring?  
  
2.) I am giving Usagi-chan (remember, Usagi-chan is chibi-usa) a love interest. Should it be Helios, or Hotaru?  
  
The time line is altered, but because of my new Senshi, certain parts were preserved i.e. Hotaru being saved, Galaxia being saved, Helios is alive. Please, let me know!  
  
I won't post again until lots of reviews come in! heheheheheheheeeee  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own my characters and this story.  
  
An: Someone mentioned that Diana isn't talking… she'll be able to again, once Usagi(Chibi-Usa) remembers that she can. Luna and Artemis are also in the story somewhere… Luna can talk, Artemis will be the same as Diana.  
  
  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 7: Sudden Visit  
  
  
  
The next day dawned almost too soon for Usagi and her friends. Usagi was very anxious about meeting Neo Queen Serenity especially if she really was Usagi's mother.  
  
*** What if I'm not good enough? I know Hotaru-chan said I am, but what if I'm not? As my best friend, she's a tad bit biased on my worthiness. ***  
  
She was showered and dressed in under fifteen minutes, a record time for Usagi, considering the mass of hair she had to wash every morning. At six a.m. she was awake far earlier than normal. Usually, school in Crystal Tokyo didn't start until ten a.m., unless you were in college classes. She wasn't the first person up though, as the light in Hotaru's room was on, and the door open. Usagi walked in to find her friend reading a book, fully dressed and eating fruit. (Kiwi, my favorite fruit.) "Hotaru-chan, could you braid my hair for me? I don't think it would be appropriate if I wore the Queen's hairstyle to the Palace."  
  
Hotaru set her book down immediately and stood up, motioning for Usagi to take her place. "Of course Usa-chan." Usagi smiled gratefully and sunk into the proffered chair, reaching over and picking up a piece of Hotaru's kiwi. Hotaru smiled and ruffled Usagi's hair lightly before picking up a brush. "Go ahead and eat Usagi, I brought up extra for you." Usagi looked into the mirror and smiled at Hotaru. "Arigato, Hotaru-chan."  
  
Slowly Hotaru ran the brush through Usagi's hair, which now reached down to her knees when unbound. She sang softly as she did so, hoping music might calm down Usagi's nerves. After several minutes she had fully detangled Usagi's hair and set it into a near French braid. "There you go Usa-chan, do you like?"  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled gratefully, "Yes, very much so Hotaru-chan, thanks a lot!" Usagi hopped out of the chair and hugged her, then grabbed her wrist and dragged her downstairs. "Hmm… looks like the others are still asleep. Let's leave a note saying we'll be at the Palace on time, but are going for a walk now, ok?" Hotaru laughed and consented easily enough, picking up the notepad Michiru left by the refrigerator for such occasions, writing out the quick note. When she finished, she and Usagi headed outside to walk around the stores that opened early, including the Crown.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
When Hotaru and Usagi got to the Crown a young woman slouched in a booth straightened her posture and gave them a friendly smile. Usagi waved to the woman cheerfully, energetic for such an early (to them) time.  
  
Andrew ( I can never remember his Jap. Name) spotted the two quickly enough, and by the time they had reached the counter had set out two glasses of pop and a menu. "Morning you two. Today the big day huh?"  
  
Usagi nodded without looking at the menu. "Yes, today we meet the Queen and accept our jobs. I'll have a set of pancakes by the way, and some orange juice."  
  
He nodded, and then looked at Hotaru. "The same," she said before he could ask. Grinning we stepped backed into the kitchen area, and emerged quickly with their food and drinks. "I just had a feeling you would be in here early, so I fixed this for you before hand." Hearing this, the woman in the booth grinned, and stood to walk over to the counter. "I would like some pancakes as well please, and some more cherry Pepsi."  
  
Her voice was soft, soothing Hotaru like a gentle warm flame, or warm light.  
  
Hotaru studied the woman while Usagi chatted away with Andrew, who, almost as quickly as he had with her and Hotaru, had served the woman her order. The woman had waist length hair that shimmered with all the colors of a beautiful sunrise, and sparkling silver blue eyes. She ate at her pancakes delicately, adding no syrup or flavoring. Hotaru ate hers as slowly, though she added blueberry syrup to them. Usagi had already inhaled hers while talking, her nervousness still showing.  
  
The woman smiled at Hotaru slowly, and offered a hand. "Hello, I am Dawn Fushicho."  
  
Hotaru shook the hand with firm grip and a smile, "Hotaru Tamoe, and my friend here is Usagi Chiba." Dawn nodded, as if she had already known. At the mention of her name, Usagi turned to face Hotaru and Dawn, offering a hand and a smile as well. "Hello!" Dawn laughed softly. "Well, I can see things haven't turned out too terribly…" She stood and bowed slightly to Usagi and Hotaru, "Perhaps our paths shall cross again." She walked out after setting the money for her food down, leaving a confused looking Usagi and Hotaru in her wake.  
  
"That…was odd." Hotaru said.  
  
Usagi was staring after the woman. In a slight daze she stood and started to walk after her, when a flash of red and gold caught her eye. On the ground she found a small pendant in the shape of a phoenix, glittering brightly. "I wonder if she dropped this," Usagi murmured. She brought the pendant back over to Hotaru, who examined it carefully. "I can't determine anything from this Usa-Chan… perhaps Ami, Setsuna, or the Queen will know more." Usagi nodded, "Ok, but lets' play some games until then!"  
  
Hotaru laughed, and consented easily to her friends wish. Anything to keep Usagi happy and calm before she met the Queen.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Dawn walked toward the palace slowly, killing time while she could. A young golden haired boy followed her, his leaf green eyes sparkling whenever they encountered a patch of trees or flowers.  
  
She looked down at him with a smile. "Are you well Erutan?" He looked up at Dawn, his smile innocent and calm. "Hai, Dawn-san, I am well. Soon I will get to meet my sensei, won't I?"  
  
Dawn laughed and nodded, "Hai, soon you two shall meet. You would have met sooner if Suisho had managed to keep Kit's mischievousness under control for a couple more centuries, but… things are as they are."  
  
They came to a stop in front of the Crystal Palace, allowing a moment to take in the beauty of the place. The Dawn held out her hand for Erutan to place his in, and they teleported to the Queen's chambers.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Serenity wasn't surprised to see Dawn and Erutan appear in her room, the way she should have been. She simply turned around to greet them in her calm manner. "Hello Dawn, Erutan."  
  
Dawn bowed before the Serenity, Erutan copying her movement perfectly. "Hello Serenity. They will come to you today, accepting the jobs you have offered."  
  
Erutan stared wide-eyed at Dawn, wondering how she could speak so informally to the Neo Queen. She patted his back reassuringly. "And I assume the future Pluto told you to expect my arrival here."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No, Pluto would never do such. Instead, my Silver Crystal told me of your presence here, and Helios confirmed that his replacement was under protection." Dawn nodded, eyes sparkling. "I thought he might, once Erutan was found. He is quite good at hiding, aren't you little one?" Erutan just smiled innocently, "Of course, aren't I supposed to be?" Dawn ruffled his hair affectionately. "Well Serenity, since you will be having guests soon, I shall leave him here." She knelt down in front of the boy. "Now, behave for the Queen and her guests, and ignore EVERYTHING that Kit has taught you, ok?"  
  
He pouted for a few moments before agreeing, his friendly nature exerting itself.  
  
In a shimmer of red and gold light, Dawn had teleported away. Serenity lifted her Crystal to study it for a moment while Erutan stood patiently waiting. An old, leather bound book appeared in her lap, summoned by the Crystal's power. The front had four pictures, made of magic thread. One was a phoenix, made of gold, ruby, and lightening colored items, the second a unicorn, complete of silver thread. The third was a dragon, blue and dark red, while the fourth was a fox made of onyx like thread. She turned the book over and over in her hands, feeling warmth from the pages and cover.  
  
She opened to the first page and read. Absorbed in the book, time passed by unnoticed, until a knock on the door interrupted her reading of the leather book. Arisu walked in. "Serenity, your guests of honor have arrived. Shall I send them on too lunch to join the Kou's?"  
  
Serenity smiled and stood up, setting the book down. She held a hand out to Erutan, which he took in silence, always smiling. "Yes, send them on to lunch, Erutan and I shall join them in a moment."  
  
Arisu bowed and exited, followed by the Queen and young boy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Deep in the Amazon four gems glowed, watched over by a silent figure. Birds flew overhead, though they made none of the noise they usually would have. Artemis watched the sleeping figures of the four Asteroid Senshi that suddenly appeared from the glowing gems. Life was changing, rapidly. He frowned as best his kitty features would allow. He could feel no new threats, so the Senshi should not be awakening. He wondered where Luna was, and how Diana was doing. He found it hard to not feel lonely, and wondered why he had awoken so far from his home, his family, and his duties. Pallas stirred, and opened her eyes. She sat up and faced Artemis. "Pallas like kitty." She picked him up and started petting.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Remember, post what you think should happen (Refer to top of story.)  
  
Chapter 8 shall be passages from the book Serenity received, explaining the… new Senshi of mine! Hehehehe! :)  
  
Chapter 9 will be based on your thoughts and opinions from this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Book

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
From the reviews, I will do a multi-ending fic. Which means, Serenity/Seiya, Serenity/Endymion, Usagi-chan/Hotaru, and Usagi- chan/Helios. Ending one will contain the Serenity/Seiya and Usagi- chan/Hotaru, while the second ending will contain Serenity/Endymion and Usagi-chan/Helios.  
  
Anyone have another ending they would like to see?  
  
Tell me, tell me! The more reviews the better!  
  
And this is…. The book Serenity received! Well, part of the book anyway.  
  
  
  
Only a Memory Away  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 8: The Book  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity lifted her Crystal to study it for a moment while Erutan stood patiently waiting. An old, leather bound book appeared in her lap, summoned by the Crystal's power. The front had four pictures, made of magic thread. One was a phoenix, made of gold, ruby, and lightening colored items, the second a unicorn, complete of silver thread. The third was a dragon, blue and dark red, while the fourth was a fox made of onyx like thread. She turned the book over and over in her hands, feeling warmth from the pages and cover.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Stars are born from the living, in a continual and never ending cycle. Experience gives way to belief, believe enough, and one can create. Once something is created, people see the creation, perhaps experience the creation, and their belief is heightened. The heightened beliefs of the people serve to strengthen their original creation.  
  
Thus in the early days of man, gods with human likeness, and human faults, were created and revered. Prayer was offered to the creations, children taught to follow the ways of their chosen god, and the power of the gods grew stronger. Over time they were truly made real, able to manifest themselves in this world to influence others.  
  
Humans then… were much as they are now. Some were good, some were bad, and all had faults. Greed, hatred, jealousy, anger… and many more base, aggressive emotions, are a large governing part of the human race. The senators argue over their pay while millions go without even a crumb of bread. Countless civilizations have fallen into ruin, and many more shall do so before Earth is at peace. Everything that we create with our hands will eventually fall into decay.  
  
But that which has been created with our belief has outlived anyone on our beautiful planet, and shall live on for many millennia more.  
  
From the hopes of everlasting life, branded with fire and lightening, the ability for death, and rebirth, came forth the Phoenix. She has only been seen once, with hair the color of sunrise, and sparkling blue eyes, almost like the flames of fire that burns hotter than usual. For many millennia she has taken the form of a bird, nesting and watching over Arabia, but in the last rebirth the Phoenix took the shape of a woman, in a uniform resembling that of the Moon Kingdom's allies. She has been sent to sleep in Ellsyion, until such time as she shall awaken again, reborn once more, and is now called Kouseki, though no one knows why. No one has seen her use her powers yet, as she generally refuses to do so. 'Not the right time,' she says.  
  
The purity of many, and the belief of the incorruptibility of the unicorns who heal our wounded after battles has shaped itself into a woman, silver haired with sapphire blue eyes, and a gentle spirit. Lady Junshin doesn't understand the lewd jokes our soldiers tell, and is unaffected by the ravages of war. Fleet as the wind, our Pure one harness' the wind into a shield, purifies water and food, and heals the wounds of others. She seems unable to heal her own wounds when she is hurt, and turns to the Phoenix for help. She dresses in a uniform similar to the Phoenix.  
  
The combined wisdom of humanity has given rise to Lady Jinchi. In battle she had been known to take the form of a dragon, breathing a white mist that confuses and harms her enemies, yet is harmless to those who are her true allies. Many traitors have died because of this, before they could perform much damage. Recently, she and the unicorn have joined the Phoenix in Ellsyion. Jinchi has black hair, with shimmering tints of blue, purple, and green. Her eyes are a leaf green, sparkling with generally good humor.  
  
One other enduring figure has been in Ellsyion for a long time, after being subdued by the Phoenix, Unicorn, and Dragon, and this young child is Ginitsune. She was quite a handful to get under control, and refuses to behave properly. Many believe Ginitsune is evil, and want to destroy her, but the other three won't allow her to be harmed. She is an adorable child, with red and gold locks, tipped in silver, and odd golden green eyes. She usually behaves for Kouseki, Jinchi, and Junshin, and seems to care for them a great deal, even though she seems to hate everything and everyone else. Kouseki said once that Ginitsune was just born a bit too early, and will calm down and behave once her princess is born, but for now she too must sleep in Ellsyion. She is as mischievous as every imp and elf combined could be, and much worse than any kitsune is believed to be. One must pity her 'princess' and the odd behavior that girl will have to endure.  
  
Both Lady Jinchi and Ginitsune wear clothing similar to Kouseki and Jinchi.  
  
Many people wish that the four were still awake. Trouble brews in the land, and ancient kingdoms that have already decayed seem to be rising again. Our turmoil will breed ill for the other planets. Jinchi was most upset for this, when she was sent to sleep. The royal family is upset that an Alliance with the Moon Kingdom was never approved… on whose end was that proposal turned down? One can only wonder, but for them the Earth is still a dangerous place. This planet is not fully awakened and mature like the rest in the Silver Millennium Alliance, and we are more prone to violence than others. Many are saddened by this, but all things will work out in the end. Many believe, so it must be so.  
  
Weeks ago Ellsyion was sealed off to the rest of the planet, protected from the violence that Jinchi was upset about. Our Guardians sleep now… like many of the kingdom wish to do. The Prince stares off into the sky, watching the Moon.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~~~  
  
Absorbed in the book, time passed by unnoticed, until a knock on the door interrupted her reading of the leather book. Arisu walked in. "Serenity, your guests of honor have arrived. Shall I send them on too lunch to join the Kou's?"  
  
Serenity smiled and stood up, setting the book down. She held a hand out to Erutan, which he took in silence, always smiling. "Yes, send them on to lunch, Erutan and I shall join them in a moment."  
  
Arisu bowed and exited, followed by the Queen and young boy.  
  
~~~  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hmm… one wonders….  
  
This was only part of the 'book' Serenity was reading, some chapters/section skipped.  
  
I got tired of writing a history account hehe.  
  
  
  
Questions? Comments?  
  
Post reviews!  
  
10 or more, or no more chapters get posted.  
  
^_^ 


	10. Chapter 9: Luncheon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Thanks to everyone who shared their opinions with me! I'm very pleased with the response and I love peoples input for ideas.  
  
New poll:  
  
Should I include an enemy, and if so, what kind would you like to see?  
  
In the ending where Mamoru doesn't get Serenity, who should be his love interest?  
  
Who should Seiya's love interest be in the scenario of Serenity choosing Mamoru?  
  
  
  
About my Senshi… No, Serenity is * not * the Unicorn. All the new Senshi are from Earth, put to sleep in Elysion (thanks for the correction) before the Dark Kingdom came around to muck things up. Dawn is Phoenix, and is currently the only one of the new Senshi I have introduced. The others will come soon :) Also note the inclusion of Erutan as one of the characters. For those of you who want Usagi-chan and Helios together, he is the reason it can be so. Can't leave Elysion without a guardian priest can I?  
  
Thanks again for all your help and ideas! I greatly appreciate them.  
  
  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 9: Luncheon  
  
Serenity used her free hand to smooth down the folds of her dress, the gossamer silk casting small rainbows in the light from the crystal halls. She needed to make her usual good impression, and perhaps a better than usual one. These were, after all, her past friends and new employees. ** I wonder what Rei would have said back then, if she had known she would be working in the Palace as something other than a Senshi. **  
  
Erutan kept glancing up at her along the walk to the dining room where her guests were now probably waiting. Serenity wasn't late so much as her guests had come earlier in the day then expected. A brief moment of mischievousness blossomed into Serenity's mind, bringing with it an image of her disguise pen. The urge of using the pen to become her younger self grew as she reached the dining room and saw everyone seated at her circle once Luna wouldn't be there to scold her… no, she wouldn't mahogany table. Mentally she shook her head, wondering why the urge to use her old disguise pen would come now. She hadn't needed to use the things in ages, although for use the pen.  
  
Everyone stood as Serenity entered the room, waiting for her to sit down. She stayed standing and surveyed them. Usagi stepped away from the table and walked to Serenity, curtsying politely. "Your Majesty, we have all decided to accept the positions you have graciously offered to us. We hope to serve you and the world with the best of our abilities."  
  
Serenity smiled more at how well Usagi was able to be formal, wondering if her daughter had practiced saying that over and over, as Serenity would have done at her age. She wouldn't ask though, and motioned for the teen to sit down again, as she took her own seat. "I'm pleased to hear that. I look forward to getting to know you better, and seeing what improvements we can do for the Earth." She motioned to the Kou's, "The Three Lights and their sister will be helping out as well, though they have yet to decide on what they want to do. I'm sure you will all be quite happy here at the palace."  
  
As she folded her hands in her lap a banquet of food appeared on the table, and each person's plate was filled with their favorite food, in case they didn't like what else was served. Likewise, their favorite drink filled their cup, causing their eyes to widen in wonder. She hid her smile at the murmurs of surprise. She lifted her fork and started to cut up the food on her plate into small pieces, ladylike and befitting a Queen's eating habits. After a moment Usagi and Kakyuu followed her example, soon joined by the rest of Serenity's guests.  
  
Ami shifted her purse to the side, and watched for a moment as her computer ran scans on Serenity, trying to match her energy reading to Usagi-sans. She closed the purse before anyone could see what she was looking at, and started a quiet conversation with Taiki.  
  
Lunch went smoothly, with Mamoru speaking rarely, and Usagi asking several questions. She was delighted that her quarters would be adjoined to her best friends, and that everyone would be in the same wing as the Queen. After an hour passed Serenity excused herself from the table for a meeting, leaving the others to talk privately among themselves.  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
As Serenity walked away from the table, those that remained behind rearranged themselves more comfortably. Helios and Erutan left almost immediately, though they didn't say why.  
  
After a few uncertain minutes of idle chatter, Kakyuu and her Senshi left the room as well, figuring the others would want to discuss things alone. Seiya had a silly grin on his face, thinking how much more mature Serenity was, though no less an enjoyable person.  
  
Yaten and Taiki stayed quiet, pondering in their own ways the changes that had come to Minako and Ami's personalities as well. Minako had matured to a more quiet grace, similar to Serenity, while Ami was less shy, and far more confident in herself.  
  
  
  
Usagi turned to Ami once the Queen and her other guests were gone. "What did your scans find Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami smiled, and pulled out her computer, "Well, lets see. According to this, Serenity's energy signature is nearly identical to that of Usagi-san. The variations could be due to maturity and personality changes over the years."  
  
Minako tapped Mamoru on the shoulder, "What do you think Mamoru? If she's  
  
Usagi-san, will you try to rekindle your marriage with her?"  
  
He looked around thoughtfully, "I think she is, or at least was, Usagi-san. She's so different now though… living here will be a good chance to get to know her, again, but I don't think I will pursue a more in depth relationship with her. At the moment, doing so doesn't feel right. If she wants a relationship with me, I want to love her for who she is now, and not for who she was then."  
  
Minako nodded approvingly, "That's good Mamoru. I know Usagi-san used to be worried that you loved her for what she might one day be, or once was, and not for who she was at that point in time. At least… I think I remember that."  
  
Setsuna leaned forward, looking more intent than usual. "If we had different memories before the long Sleep, perhaps we'll start to regain them as we have more exposure to the Queen…."  
  
- - -  
  
A small head peeked through the barely opened door into the dining room, and went unnoticed. Red and gold hair shimmered as the young girl giggled mischievously, planning some small entertainment. She crouched down, spreading open a small blanket on the ground in front of her, and laid out ten small items. Looking inside, she carefully placed where each person was, then closed her eyes and held her hands out over the items. As she concentrated, a small fox appeared on her forehead, and the items in front of her disappeared. The fox symbol disappeared as she opened her eyes to peer back into the room. She was rewarded with the items appearing in front the people in the room, one item per person.  
  
- - -  
  
Setsuna started in surprise as a small wand appeared in front of her, a small crystal orb on top. Her knowledge of astronomy easily identified the floating symbol inside as that of the planet Pluto. She looked around as gasps of surprise filled the room, a similar wand appearing in front of her friends, except for Usagi-chan and Mamoru. A broach hung in the air above Usagi, and a glass rose hung before Mamoru. Without any thought, ten hands reached forward simultaneously, to grasp the items before them.  
  
= = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please vote on the poll above.  
  
I'm returning to my own advice, and  
  
Posting for my own pleasure.  
  
Although, I greatly appreciate the feedback I receive,  
  
As well as the ideas and corrections that people are  
  
So kind to give me.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Lirial 


	11. Chapter 10: Awaken, Asteroid Senshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Thank you for the suggestions given in the polls. There will be no enemies, and both Seiya and Mamoru will have an alternate love. I just can't stand to see either one lonely, even if I don't like Mamoru too well.  
  
If the chapters are short, I'm sorry. Ff.net isn't uploading the formatting correctly for me, and I don't really feel like doing it manually today.  
  
Anyone know the names of the attack the Sailor Asteroids can use from the manga? Otherwise I'm just making them up. Oh well.  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 10: Awaken, Asteroid Senshi  
  
- - -  
  
As Usagi's hand closed around the broach in front of her, she was  
  
enveloped in a pink light and transformed into her pink Sailor Moon  
  
form. After that her broach started to shift colors, going from her pink  
  
to blue, then red, yellow, green, silver, gold, amethyst, and golden/green.  
  
Finally the colors resettled into pink and disappeared.  
  
- - -  
  
Pallas hummed to herself as she walked around the small clearing where  
  
she and her friends had spent most of their lives asleep, wondering when  
  
the others were going to wake up. She lugged Artemis around with her  
  
on the rounds she made, and would occasionally drop him onto the three  
  
who still slept.  
  
She sat down on the ground with a sigh, and glared at Ceres, Juno, and  
  
Vesta. "Pallas is bored!" she said, and frowned darkly. She sighed again.  
  
Being awake when her friends where asleep wasn't very fun at all. Even  
  
with the white cat as company she hadn't been very entertained, and she  
  
wanted something new to do.  
  
Her eyes gained a mischievous as a new idea came into her mind, and  
  
Pallas stood and walked over to Vesta. She positioned herself over the  
  
older Senshi and carefully picked her up. She staggered under the weight  
  
for a moment, before heading to the small lake near their clearing.  
  
With a grunt she heaved Vesta into the lake. Right before Vesta hit the  
  
water a red glow surrounded her. Pallas started glowing blue, and back  
  
in the clearing Ceres and Juno glowed yellow and green. Pallas giggled  
  
as Vesta's eyes opened in shock as she splashed into the lake.  
  
"Yay! Vesta awake to keep Pallas entertained! Now, if the others are  
  
awake we can really play!"  
  
Vesta spluttered in the water and finally swam to shore, glaring daggers  
  
at Pallas. "Don't ever toss me in again Pallas, got it?" Pallas stuck out  
  
her tongue, but nodded in agreement. "Pallas not toss you into lake again."  
  
Vesta stood up and tried unsuccessfully to shake some of the water off,  
  
Before heading toward the clearing where she sensed Ceres and Juno.  
  
Pallas followed along, a large smile gracing her face. She hummed as  
  
she walked, and easily ignored the annoyed looks Vesta kept giving her.  
  
In the clearing Ceres stretched out along the ground, hand behind her head,  
  
as she regarded Artemis and Juno.  
  
"Well," she said, sitting up as Pallas and Vesta rejoined them, "looks like  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon finally graduated to Sailor Moon, since we woke up."  
  
Pallas tipped her head to the side with a slight frown. "Pallas has been  
  
awake for over a week, with Artemis to keep her company."  
  
A sweat drop appeared over Ceres' head, "Pallas, talk in first person now,  
  
ok? Third person is improper, especially now that we can rejoin our Princess."  
  
Pallas nodded sullenly before she walked over to pick Artemis up. "Ok, for  
  
our Princess."  
  
Juno folded her arms over her chest as she leaned against a tree. "Anyways...  
  
why did you always act so childish? We know you're more mature than that."  
  
Pallas smiled as sweetly as she could with her most innocent expression.  
  
"Because it annoyed Zirconia so much, and made her underestimate me.  
  
Didn't get to do much about things, but at least she wouldn't have expected  
  
much from me if we had fought more."  
  
Ceres laughed softly and nodded, "yes, I suppose the old hag wouldn't have  
  
expected a fight from you."  
  
Artemis walked to the middle of the Senshi and looked at each of them.  
  
"Well, now that you have awakened, you can join the royal court in the  
  
Crystal Palace."  
  
Vesta glared at Artemis, still upset about Pallas dropping her into the lake.  
  
"Ok, oh white one, and do you know if...."  
  
Her words were cut off as a sudden, golden-green light surrounded them.  
  
The scenery around them shimmered before disappearing, each Senshi rose  
  
slightly into the air. The light intensified until they where blinded by it.  
  
Ceres blinked her eyes several times as the light disappeared, leaving them  
  
three feet in the air. They crash landed in the middle of a dining table,  
  
surrounded by the Planetary Senshi.  
  
- - -  
  
Usagi shielded her eyes as a bright light appeared in the middle of the room,  
  
and noted that everyone but her father was now wearing a Sailor fuku, though  
  
each person had different colors. Her clothing shifted in a flash of gold light,  
  
revealing her Neo Princess dress, the golden crescent Moon on her forehead.  
  
When the light fully died away, four girls laid in a pile on the table, also in  
  
Sailor fukus. One each of yellow, green, blue, and red.  
  
- - -  
  
Out in the hallway the young girl giggled to herself before disappearing in a  
  
shimmer of gold and green.  
  
- - -  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Hehe.... Sorry the chapter is so small, I was determined to get something posted  
  
This week, even if it was a small chapter. 


	12. Chapter 11: Mythological Senshi Introduc...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I do own the Sailor Senshi that I am introducing, so be nice and ask before you can borrow them.  
  
I've very sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I moved to a new apartment and have been without Internet for a bit, and then had to pack/unpack everything.  
  
an: Eight groups of enemies after Beryl include the movies.  
  
If Hotaru doesn't get Usagi-chan, who should she fall in love with?  
  
Anyone care to tell me what color Diana's hair is when she's in human form? Thanks!  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 11: Mythological Senshi Introduction  
  
Usagi stood and moved away from the table as the Asteroid Senshi untangled themselves from one another. Vesta was muttering curses under her breath and almost shoved Pallas off of the table, nearly flattening poor Artemis in the process.  
  
"Minako-chan!" he cried; Minako started as the guardian cat leaped into her arms, and immediately started ranting about how alone he had been, having to watch over the Asteroid Senshi for years, and then the playtimes with Pallas when she had awoken. Minako stared silently in shock at the cat, wondering when he had learned how to talk. After a few minutes of babbling he realized she was being unusually silent, and stopped talking. Her gaze was locked on the Asteroid Senshi…  
  
Mamoru pulled his cane from his tux pocket and extended it out to lay at the throat of the yellow fuku clad girl. "Who are you? Where did you come from, and why are you here?"  
  
Ceres pushed the cane away and stood up, smoothing down the fabric of her clothes. "We are the Asteroid Senshi, and I'm Sailor Ceres. My friends as Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Pallas." She pointed to each one as she spoke their names, and they bowed slightly in greeting. "We come from deep within the Amazon jungle, where we've been sleeping for a very long time. We are the inner Senshi of Neo Princess Serenity."  
  
Usagi frowned slightly, "But, there is no Neo Princess Serenity, only Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
Pallas tipped her head to the side and jumped down to stand in front of Usagi. "What do you mean, Serenity-hime? Why would you say that you're not who you are?"  
  
"Whaaa???" Shock spread over Usagi's face and she moved further away from Pallas. Setsuna moved behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember our theories Usagi-chan, they could be right."  
  
Ceres placed a hand on her hip, "What do you mean 'theory? Why wouldn't she be Serenity-hime?"  
  
Setsuna dehenshined before addressing the question, "Shortly after Crystal Tokyo was created the planet went into a deep, millennial sleep. When the world awoke again, Neo Queen Serenity ruled alone. She's hinted to us that she knew us before the Great Sleep, and we've received data on both the Queen, our dear Usagi-san, and ourselves that led us to believe that perhaps we did know the Queen before the freeze, along with the possibility that Usagi-chan is her daughter."  
  
Vesta snorted, "You mean you can't remember now, even though we see you transformed into your Senshi personae? How sad."  
  
The group fell quiet under the unnerving gazes of the Asteroid Senshi.  
  
= = =  
  
Serenity stood in the middle of her garden again, Seiya standing close by her. "Did you feel that Serenity?"  
  
The Queen nodded. "Yes, the rebirth of eternal star seeds… my daughter and friends must have awoken as Senshi again. But more… Usagi-chan's Asteroid Senshi have awoken as well."  
  
Seiya dropped his hand to graze against a red rose. "What will you do now that they are Senshi again? Will this make them remember who they were before the Sleep?"  
  
She glanced at him with a smile and shook her head, "I honestly don't know. It took months for me to remember my life as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, even after I had reclaimed my princess form and the ginzouishou. They may remember now, and it may take awhile for them to become accustomed to who they are."  
  
He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I meant, Serenity, what will you do about Mamoru? What will you do when he remembers that you two are married?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "Seiya, you sound jealous. Honestly though, I don't know. I am… and I'm not, the same person that he married, or even that he fell in love with. I suppose… it depends on how he feels about me."  
  
He sighed, and picked the rose. Handing in to her his eyes grew more serious than she had ever seen. "Your feelings are just as important Serenity. You're the one who has to rule the planet… he is no longer bound by that duty."  
  
"He's right, you know."  
  
They turned around to find Dawn and Helios leaning against the doorframe, watching them.  
  
Dawn held up a small pendent shaped as a phoenix and raised it above her head. "Phoenix Spirit Power, make up!" A golden fire surrounded Dawn, resolving into her Sailor fuku. The body part was gold, her bows a metallic red with a phoenix crest of silver in the middle. Her skirt was a bright blue, like the flame of a very hot fire, a ribbon of gold and a ribbon of silver running along the hem like Super Sailor Moon's had done. Her ribbons were pale gold and almost see-through, and almost reached the ground. The gold tiara she wore bore the same phoenix symbol overlaying a crescent moon. Her silver boots had the same combined symbol at the top, and reached up to her knees.  
  
"Born of the eternal fires of destruction and rebirth, I am Sailor Phoenix, leader of the Neo Princess' outer Senshi."  
  
Serenity stared at the new Senshi with her mouth slightly open, one though running again through her mind. ::How many more Senshi are there?:: Slowly she offered her hand, "Hello, nice to make your acquaintance Sailor Phoenix."  
  
= = =  
  
The other Senshi dehenshined and filled the sailor asteroids in on what they knew of their situation. The Asteroids took turns telling the Planetary Senshi what they knew, and what they remembered.  
  
Usagi stiffened and looked around. Hotaru placed a hand on her arm, Usagi- chan, what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothings wrong just… different. If I have inner Senshi, than I should have outer Senshi too, right? I feel as if… one just revealed herself. But, that's ridicules… isn't it?"  
  
Ceres shook her head, "Not necessarily, after all, your mother has four outer Senshi as well as her inner Senshi, and one group didn't know about the other. Your logic isn't wrong in thinking that you should have outers as well."  
  
A dark mist formed in the corner, then resolved into the figure of a young woman. Her black hair draped down over her shoulders and glistened softly. Her leaf green eyes observed the group, who took no notice of her. A dragon pendent hung from the choker at her throat, glistening with an amethyst stone in the center. The bodice of the fuku she wore was a metallic hue of the amethyst color. Her bows were leaf green and see through, the back ones reaching close to the floor. Her skirt was a darker green, with a single silver ribbon running across the bottom. A silver chain hung around her waist, holding an amethyst dragon, and a gold one graced her tiara. The bows on the top of her bodice also had an amethyst stone in the center. Her boots were knee high, a pale amethyst color.  
  
As she inspected herself she wondered who had picked her colors, thinking that green would have suited her better. She cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
  
  
The Asteroid Senshi moved to stand in front of Usagi.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Ceres.  
  
The woman smiled, and bowed slightly. "I am Sailor Dragon, and I believe that I can answer your remaining questions about…the Neo Princess' outer Senshi?"  
  
Rei stepped forward to tap on Ceres' shoulder, "I don't sense any evil from her, let's hear her out."  
  
Ceres nodded in agreement when she saw Usagi nod to her, turned back to Jinchi. "Alright…"  
  
Jinchi smiled and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Ever life has a star seed, and the star seeds of Senshi shine eternal. Each Senshi has a unique star seed, a unique sailor crystal. Once upon a time there was a kingdom called the Silver Millennium, which lived, for the most part, in perfect harmony. The leader of this kingdom was the Queen of the white Moon, Serenity. An evil witch from Earth allowed herself to become possessed so she could take over the Moon Kingdom and force the prince of Earth to marry her. The prince sacrificed himself to protect the princess of the moon, whom he was in love with. Her name was Serenity."  
  
The Senshi all nodded, thinking they had heard this somewhere before.  
  
"At the time each planet, minus Earth, sent their royal princess to train as warriors who were meant to protect the royal princess. These were her best friends, and they died in the great battle that destroyed the Moon. The Moon Princes also perished. So distraught was the Queen that she used the ginzouishou to send her daughter, her prince, and her court into the future, where they would be reborn and lead happy lives. But to do his, she also had to send into the future the people who destroyed her kingdom."  
  
"How awful," whispered Usagi.  
  
"Then in the twentieth centaury, her daughter and loved ones were reborn. She grew to 14 years of age before the evil broke free of the Queen's bond, and sought to take over the Earth. The guardian cats Luna and Artemis were awoken to find the Senshi known as Sailor Moon, who needed to find the four inner Senshi and the moon Princess, and together protect the Princess and destroy the evil. The Princess turned out to BE Sailor Moon, whose everyday name was, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
A collective gasp spread through the group at having their suspicions confirmed, and Jinchi continued.  
  
"Now, the Princess defeated the evil, and made a wish that her friends could lead normal lives, and this last for a few days before a new evil came. Eight more enemy groups total came, and each time the Senshi and their princess defeated them. Eventually she graduated high school, married her prince Endymion, who had became Chiba Mamoru in this life, and they had a daughter, Chibi-Usa. Her guardian cats also had a kitten, Diana. After awhile, Usagi and Mamoru built Crystal Tokyo, and began to rule the world together until the Great Sleep came. You know everything that happened after you all woke up, so I won't go into that."  
  
"Now the Neo Princess' outer Senshi. There are four outer Senshi four the Neo Princess, as there are for the Queen. These four are Sailor Phoenix, who is the leader, Sailor Unicorn, Sailor Dragon, and Sailor Kitsune. I transform into Sailor Dragon. Miss Dawn, as I believe Usagi-chan and Hotaru has met, is Sailor Phoenix. Sailor Kitsune is just a child, but she is very powerful. Her name is Ginitsune, but she calls herself Kit. Our unicorn has taken to calling herself Suisho."  
  
  
  
She stopped talking and observed the group, watching as the different emotions and thoughts crossed across their faces clearly. They would remember most of what she had just told them, with only the part of the Neo Princess' outer Senshi being the only information that was actually new. Usagi had turned pale with shock, looking as if she were ready to pass out. Hotaru was staying close to her side, ready to catch her if she fainted.  
  
Mamoru didn't look much better, guilt written easily on his features. He was married to the Queen… which meant he had cheated on her by dating Rachel. He wasn't in love with Serenity, and wondered if he could regain those feelings and make things work. Perhaps… he knew he should try to be in love with her again. Would she accept him now?  
  
= = =  
  
The small girl ran along the halls of the Crystal Palace, sensing her leaders transformation. While she liked to play pranks on people she never really hurt anyone seriously. She only had three friends now, but perhaps in time…  
  
She smiled to herself, certain the transformation wasn't a sign of danger this time. Kouseki would have called them together if it were. No, she was certain her friend was only showing herself to the Queen, so things would go easier with their Princess. Ginitsune was certain she could help, and she needed too. Her pranks had gone too far, causing problems she hadn't foreseen. She was having to do more work in making the Senshi remember who they were than she thought she would have too, even though less fighting had occurred because of it.  
  
She had been berating herself for this for centuries, though she had never told her friends how she felt. They had always forgiven her because she was a child, even though she had been a child for ages.  
  
::Certainly for ages… since before the Silver Millennium. I'm tired of being a kid, I want to grow up. Maybe I will once my Princess starts to like me.::  
  
She stopped running and stood in the middle of the hallway, the light shining warmly upon her through the crystal. An equally warm smile lit her small face as she held up her small fox pendent.  
  
"Kitsune Spirit Power, make up!"  
  
Fate had graced her with an odd affinity for water, when she should have been given some powers with fire, but as the cool shimmer of ice blue and golden-green dust gathered around her, she thought perhaps this was to balance her personality. Her bodice materialized as a very pale metallic blue, almost white, while her skirt was the same golden green as her eyes were. Her back bows where pale green and translucent, while her front bows where a pale gold. Her tiara held a tiny fox figure, and the gem within her front bow was an extra pale golden-green. Along the border of her skirt ran a blue ribbon, the same hue as her bodice. Her knee-high boots were silvery green.  
  
Before she could continue on her way a gentle but strong hand gripped her arm.  
  
= = =  
  
The current visitors to Crystal Park stared in amusement at the young woman who was running around in circles like a little kid. The sunlight glittered upon her silver locks like an old friend, and the reflections from her hair cast small rainbows in her wake. Her soft laughter was like pleasant bells, and a few small children chased after her in a game of tag.  
  
As a small tingle ran through her the woman stopped running, graciously bowing out of the game while bidding the children to continue. Once they had resumed playing she walked away into the woods, her swift and sure steps closing the distance to the Crystal Palace in very little time.  
  
A small crying sound caught her attention, and she hesitated, wanting to get to the palace quickly. Her nature took over easily and she followed the sound, which led her to a young girl sitting in the grass and holding her leg. The girls light brown hair draped over her shoulders hiding her face, but her tears and sobbing were obvious.  
  
Suisho bent down, putting a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, "Hello little one, are you alright?" A sniffle answered her question, and after a moment the girl lifted her head to look at her. "I think my leg is broken… I fell from a tree." She pointed to where her leg was hurting. Suisho was surprised to see a gold crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
Suisho placed her hand above where the girl pointed and closed her eyes. As she concentrated she could see where the girls leg was broken, blood pooling around the break. A warm silver glow appeared below her hand, soothing the girl's pain away as she set the bone and healed it back together in seconds. The girl watched in amazement while the woman healed her, then shyly thanked her.  
  
"Excuse me, are you… Sailor Saturn?"  
  
Suisho started in surprise at the sudden question, her crystal blue eyes widening. "No, I'm not, why would you think that?"  
  
The girl regarded her with pale red eyes, head tipped to the side, "Well, Sailor Saturn is the only person I have ever heard of being able to heal, so I thought you might be her."  
  
She chuckled slightly at that and shook her head, "Sorry little one, I'm not Saturn. I'm called Suisho, what's your name?"  
  
The girl smiled back, suddenly seeming older than she appeared. "My name is Diana, it's a pleasure to meet you. Where are you going?"  
  
She stood and helped the girl up before pointing towards the Palace. "I have an appointment with the Princess, and prefer to meet with her as quietly as possible."  
  
Diana kept a grip on her hand and nodded, "then I'll go with you… maybe I could get a ride home from the nice Palace guards."  
  
= = =  
  
In the Palace a white glow surrounded Artemis, lifting him out of Minako's arms. The light grew brighter, until everyone who looked at it was blinded by the intensity. When the light finally subsided Artemis stood before the group in his human form.  
  
= = =  
  
Sailor Phoenix bowed to Serenity, "I'll be back my Lady, but for now I need to introduce myself to your daughter." She teleported away before the Queen could reply.  
  
= = =  
  
Another white light coalesced around the people in the dining room, brighter than before, though this one disappeared in a few seconds. The light faded away gradually, leaving behind it several very disoriented people.  
  
When she was able to see again five more new people stood before Usagi, though three looked familiar. The one with sunset like hair bowed slightly and was the first to speak. "Hello again Princess, I am Sailor Phoenix, one of your outer Senshi. We've already met once, when I introduced myself as Dawn to you in the Arcade."  
  
Usagi tried to smile politely and nodded, "Hello Sailor Phoenix."  
  
The silver haired woman dropped the child's hand that she had been accompanying, and instead took the hand of the red and gold haired child that was standing by a black haired woman. She bowed slightly, as did the girl, and introduced herself, "Princess Serenity-sama, I am Suisho, also known as Sailor Unicorn. And the little one here is Sailor Kitsune, or Kit, as she likes to be called." Then she stepped back and placed a hand on Diana's shoulder, "And this one is my new friend, Diana."  
  
Diana smiled shyly and bowed to Usagi, "Hello Princess."  
  
Usagi's jaw was dropped in shock, as the meaning of the crescent moon on Diana's forehead, and on the black haired woman's forehead, surfaced in her mind. "Diana? As in, my grey cat Diana?" Diana nodded in agreement, 'Yep, it's me Usagi-chan. I'm a lunarian Guardian cat, and we can all speak. Except, well, I couldn't speak until you remembered me a bit as a Guardian."  
  
Usagi pointed to Luna, already suspecting, "Then, she's Mama's cat, Luna?"  
  
Luna bowed fully before the Princess, "Yes your Majesty, I am Luna, your mother's Guardian cat. Quite pleased to see you again, you've grown beautifully."  
  
"Th.. thanks," Usagi stammered, feeling faint.  
  
Hotaru caught her as she fell, never allowing her to be hurt.  
  
= = =  
  
Neo Queen Serenity stood silently at the side of Usagi-chan's bed, watching her daughter rest. Every now and then a strand of hair would fall into her eyes, and Serenity would reach forward gently to move it away.  
  
The Asteroid Senshi stood around her, watching their Princess intently. Hotaru sat pressed against the wall so she could sit by Usagi, holding the girls right hand. She was worried about her friend, but confident in her strength. She knew Usagi would be able to handle things, once she awoke.  
  
The Queen's Senshi had been sent to visit with the Starlights, and catch up on old times. Their memories were quickly returning to normal now that their henshining abilities had been returned to them. Usagi's return to normal was only a matter of time as well, and her outer Senshi stood at the end of the bed, watching. Even Ginitsune hadn't meant to make Usagi-chan pass out.  
  
  
  
Usagi was starting to wake up, and felt as if she were in a dream. She could here the voices around her, talking and worrying about her, but an invisible hand seemed to hold her down, bidding her to wait before waking fully. That was it of course… surely she was wrong, and this was all a large joke played at her expense. As much as she wanted her mother back, she didn't want to believe that the Queen was her mom. Usagi just wanted to be a normal girl, now that she had seen a glimpse of what being a Princess meant.  
  
Quietly she heard one of them, Sailor Dragon she thought, start to speak.  
  
"A long time ago… humans as a whole had much more power than they do now. Most of the legends and myths this world holds was created and made real by the human imagination, and belief. Helios can tell you this, and validate it. Many races were created before the Silver Millennium took place, living harmoniously on Earth before the negaverse seeped into this dimension and corrupted people. Elves, gryphons, harpies, sirens, giants, all sorts of creatures were given life. Some of the most memorable were Unicorns, Dragons, the Phoenix, and kitsunes. A single warrior was given true life among these, and made into Sailor Senshi. That's us, of course… we are the mythological Senshi, of the Ethereal Kingdom, sworn to protect the Princess of the Future. As we slept in Elysion we came to know the name of our Princess… Neo Princess Serenity, Small Lady Serenity, Sailor Mini-Moon, Chibi Usa-chan, and then finally, Usagi-chan. In Elysion we slept as the Silver Millennium passed us by and came under attack. We dreamed as we slept, and knew what was going on, but could not yet awaken. We dreamed of your battles against Beryl, Ail and Ann, the dark moon family and the death phantom, Pharoh 90 and Mistress 9, Nehelenia, Galaxia and Chaos… we watched, but could never help."  
  
"Then when the world went into it's long cold sleep, we awoke. Our mission then became to ensure that Earth was protected from attack while you slept, and we did well for a while. Then Kit decided to play one of her jokes on all of the Queen's court, altering the memories people had of the Queen being Usagi-san. When the world awoke only Serenity remembered that the Senshi were real, and her beloved friends. Only she remembered that Mamoru- san and Chibi-Usa were her family."  
  
"Everything seems to have turned out fine, here in the end, but who knows? Serenity, you still…."  
  
Usagi fell further into sleep instead of waking, and in her dreams Peruru watched over her.  
  
= = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
So? Watcha think? Please review if you like, but email me the flames so I can go through them privately ^_^ chibiraito@yahoo.com 


	13. Chapter 12: I Want A Normal Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 12: I Want A Normal Life  
  
[Last time]  
  
"Then when the world went into it's long cold sleep, we awoke. Our mission then became to ensure that Earth was protected from attack while you slept, and we did well for a while. Then Kit decided to play one of her jokes on all of the Queen's court, altering the memories people had of the Queen being Usagi-san. When the world awoke only Serenity remembered that the Senshi were real, and her beloved friends. Only she remembered that Mamoru- san and Chibi-Usa were her family."  
  
"Everything seems to have turned out fine, here in the end, but who knows? Serenity, you still…."  
  
Usagi fell further into sleep instead of waking, and in her dreams Perurru watched over her.  
  
  
  
[Now, one month later]  
  
  
  
Usagi sat quietly, listening to another dull meeting with one of the secretaries of science that had come to the Queen, insisting that he be granted permission to Terra Form the moon. Serenity was trying to diplomatically tell him no, but the annoying weasel wasn't listening.  
  
"But your majesty! We must terra form and colonize the moon, the earth will soon be over filled with people, and unable to support new life!"  
  
Serenity sighed, placing her hands in her lap. "No."  
  
"But your Majesty!!!" His voice rose to a whining scream of a three year old denied his way, eyes bulging slightly from his blood red face.  
  
::How disgusting:: thought Usagi, wanting desperately out of this meeting. She remembered now, with all her Senshi gathered to her, remembered her childhood and her destiny, and battles that never happened. This meeting was a clincher in her decision that being royal wasn't the life she wanted, no matter how long she had yearned for her mother's presence. A month had passed since she had touched the floating broach and became Sailor Moon, a month since she had recovered the memories of her love, Helios, and her status of the Neo Moon Princess.  
  
And now she detested the thought.  
  
Why couldn't she have been introduced gradually, instead of her Senshi coming to her all at once? Why hadn't fate allowed her to regain some sense of closeness to the Queen before confirming their familial ties? She held firm to the belief that this wasn't right. Things shouldn't have happened this way. Too cruel…  
  
Serenity stood to smile icily at the man, shaking Usagi from her thoughts.  
  
"I said 'no', Dr. Stratic, and I meant no. For now. Perhaps when my daughter comes into her full powers as the Moon Princess you may ask *her* permission to terra form the Moon, but not at the moment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a previous engagement to attend."  
  
With that Serenity walked out of the room, leaving Dr. Stratic gaping in her wake. Usagi repressed her laughter, bowed to the annoying man, and followed after the Queen. And there again she was having a hard time… even though the Queen was her mother, Usagi couldn't bring herself to call her mother. The graceful creature her mother was seemed to far beyond Usagi's reach, and ruling the planet left the Queen little time to close that distance. But she was trying, when she could. Like now… Usagi was her 'previous engagement,' and they would be having lunch together.  
  
As she followed Serenity down the crystalline hallway she allowed her mind to wonder away again, and admire the beauty of the palace. From the outside the palace looked like clear quartz, though no one could see into the palace. But the sights within were quite another story. The current hall they passed through lent to the sunlight a pale green hue, gently reenergizing Usagi after that meeting.  
  
There were several different colors, presumably one for each of her mother's Senshi. Clear, blue, red, green, yellow, aqua, purple-grey, dark purple, gold and blue… Each different color of light seemed to have a purpose, but she had yet to figure them all out. She had been told that if she were injured, to come here, to the green hallway, so she assumed that the green light could heal wounds.  
  
Not even Ami could clearly explain the purposes of the lights, or why some, like those associated with the outers, could be two toned. But she accepted that this was just the way things were, perhaps done long ago to amuse Usagi-san, before she ascended to Neo Queen Serenity. She knew that her mom had been very childish… she remembered fighting with her, even after finding out that she and Mamoru were her parents. She hadn't been very much like a queen should be.  
  
A shift in the color of light informed Usagi that Serenity had reached the garden where she planned on having lunch with Usagi. She shielded her eyes to the sudden color shift, the bright sunshine harsher than anything inside of the Palace.  
  
This garden had only one entrance, if you discounted the lack of a roof that would allow a Senshi to jump onto the roof, and was circular. A fountain was located in the middle, the figure that of a woman Usagi had never seen before, but resembling Serenity. Small pink flowers with a soft fragrance comprised all of the foliage here. A green blanket was laid out in front of the fountain, with two cushy pillows and a lunch that only Makoto could have made. Serenity placed herself on one of the cushions and looked up expectantly at Usagi.  
  
With a sigh she lowered herself onto the other pillow, avoiding the Queen's eyes.  
  
Serenity frowned slightly, reaching out gently and brushing a strand of hair from Usagi's eyes, "Darling, what's wrong? I though you'd like a picnic." Her blue eyes shadowed with concern as Usagi raised her head to look up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, but I still don't feel very comfortable around you… I know you're my mother, but I don't feel… right, being a princess. I've always wanted my mother back, but I also want a nice, normal life."  
  
Her eyes held a guilty look at the pain that flashed across Serenity's face, though that pain was quickly hidden.  
  
"I see."  
  
She stared down at the picnic she had arranged, wondering what it would take to get her daughter back. "well…" she continued, not looking up, "I can't accommodate you in everything. You may leave here, and live the life you choose. I won't force you into being the princess as I was."  
  
She stood and walked back to the hallway entrance, glancing back at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye Chiba Usagi. I shouldn't have been so selfish as to force you to be the princess. Please forgive me."  
  
= = =  
  
Usagi watched silently, her face alit in shock, as the Queen bid her farewell after granting her a normal life, and walked away. She sat there, unable to bring herself to move, one thought echoing through her mind.  
  
::What have I done?::  
  
= = =  
  
Mamoru paced around the Palace, looking for his daughter. ::Now where did she go? Surely lunch with Serenity couldn't have lasted so long.:: He passed from the blue hall into the green and stopped to stare out through the crystal. So clear, no matter what color… like her. His thoughts were turning towards Serenity more and more often, now that he was able to see her on a day-to-day basis. Those wonderful blue eyes, her golden and silver hair, regal and kind manner, her generosity and grace… everything about her was perfect. Far more perfect than Usagi-san had been.  
  
He shook his head to clear that thought. He had loved Usagi-san, or at least, he believed that he did. Yet the more he was around Serenity, the more different the two seemed. Serenity is as she was before, his beloved moon princess, and not the clumsy, lazy, and jealous odango ata…  
  
::Kuso! There I go again, comparing who she was to who she is… did I only love her for who she was before she was reborn? Am I only falling in love with her again, because she had become her princess self again, now queen?::  
  
He sighed, upset with himself again. He had loved Princess Serenity more than he had ever cared for Usagi-san, and deep down he knew that he cared for the Queen because she had resumed being his Serenity… had he ever really loved Usagi-san?  
  
He wasn't sure anymore.  
  
= = =  
  
Usagi wondered slowly to her bedroom, passing silently by Mamoru without saying anything. Her face was burnt from staying out in the sun all day, but as she made her way down the green hallway, the gently light soothed away, and then healed, her skin. She was so confused… what did she really want? Was having a normal life more important to her than having her mother? And what about her friends? They all had positions here at the Palace, and had decided to resume their Senshi training. Could she leave them behind? Specifically, could she leave Hotaru behind?  
  
She sighed, knowing the answer already. No matter how normal she wanted her life to be, she couldn't have that life without her friends, they were too important to her. And now she had to apologize to her mother, and try to work things out. At least she could be certain that Serenity would accept her apology and give her a second chance. Could she make the most of it?  
  
She had meant to go to her room and write a letter of apology, but her feet found their way to Serenity's door. The hallway began to spin around her, and she leaned against the door. ::I don't understand… the green hallway.. I should be fine… ::  
  
As things went black, she wondered is Serenity was in her room.  
  
= = =  
  
Serenity pushed the strands of hair out of Usagi's eyes, wondering when she would awaken. The window in Usagi's room was open, letting in a gentle night breeze that made the Queen's effort to get Usagi's hair in place nearly impossible. She didn't really mind though, content in being by her daughter's side after so long.  
  
A small sigh escaped from her lips as the moonlight broke through the clouds that had appeared three nights ago, after Usagi had passed out. The silvery light rested gently upon the Princess, making her look like a little child again. Her little angel… she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her brow before standing to leave.  
  
She took a lingering look at Usagi, wondering sadly if she could regain her daughter's trust. Perhaps she did have a chance… what had she wanted to say to Serenity, before passing out? Why had she gone to the Queen's room? Her hope was for yet another chance to be with her daughter again, to have her family whole. Would she get that chance?  
  
  
  
As the door to the Princess's room clicked shut, Usagi rolled over onto her side with a soft whimper, curling into a ball. Her dreams were filled with her memories of being Sailor Mini Moon, her times in the past, and her previous dreams for the future. When her dreams turned violent or sad, there was always a boy with shiny wings who soothed them away, assuring her of a better dream, and a better tomorrow.  
  
- - -  
  
To Be Continued: 


	14. Chapter 13: Dream Plane Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Sailor Phoenix, Sailor Unicorn, Sailor Kitsune, and Sailor Dragon. Be respectful of that please.  
  
  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 13: Dream Plane Reunion  
  
  
  
Gently, a melody tickled her senses, calling her attention to surroundings that seemed both familiar and foreign. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around. Looking down she seemed to be sitting on top of a small lake, though inside that water she could see many celestial bodies shining brightly. A slight breeze caught her ponytails, streaming them out behind her as she realized she was in her Princess form.  
  
'What's going on? Where am I?' she wondered, as the music around her grew stronger. Rainbow colored bubbles floated around her, slowly resolving into the form of a boy. A minute passed by before the name of this boy surfaced in her mind, as he watched her quietly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Hello… Peruru," she said hesitantly as she stood.  
  
He nodded, as his smile grew larger, "So you remember… that's good. Things won't be so boring now."  
  
She took a step towards him, her footsteps causing small ripples in the lake she walked on. Each ripple brought a change in the image of the lake, creating forests, oceans, sunsets, mountains…  
  
"What things?" she asked, holding out the flute she suddenly found resting in her hands, "why am I here?"  
  
He took the flute from her and raised it too his lips. He played a fast little tune that she had never heard before, and the area around them grew hazy. When things came back into focus, they were standing in a living room with comfortable plush furniture. Peruru sat down, and Usagi followed suit.  
  
"Where are we Peruru?"  
  
He played another song, causing food and drink to appear before Usagi. "We're in a part of Elysion, one of the places restored after Nehelenia tried to conquer here. And as to why you're here… you need to be."  
  
She shook her head, "But why do I need to be here?"  
  
He grinned at her, flashing bright white teeth.  
  
"Well, I wanted company… but really, it's because of your outer Senshi. You see, they slept here for a very long time, and became attuned to the energy of this place. When they pledged themselves too you, especially the little one, their energy started to mix with your own, so that they could support you in battle if they needed, much like your mothers Senshi supported her when she came to rescue you from Badiyanu. But since you weren't also attuned to the power of this place, you became ill, passing out from time to time, and becoming more irritable than you should have been. So. You're here, getting attuned to the energy of the place, and soon you can go home again."  
  
Her eyes glazed over a bit at the explanation, though she nodded in understanding.  
  
"Sounds right to me… how long will I be here?"  
  
His smile flickered a bit, and he dropped his gaze to look at the floor. "Just a few minutes more… you've been asleep here for awhile, almost a year, but because we're on the dream plane, you'll only have been asleep in your world for a few hours. I just wanted to say hello before you left. I've missed you."  
  
She moved to sit by him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you too… you were one of my few friends in the twentieth century."  
  
His smile brightened once more, "So… you do know that Priest Helios is supposed to marry you, right?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, but… I'm not sure that I'm in love with him now that older. And I… had someone else in mind."  
  
He laughed softly and patted her hair, "So I know, since I watch over your dreams and make sure that none are too bad."  
  
She jerked her head up as her face turned a bright shade of red. "PERERU!!!"  
  
His laughter echoed through the dream plain.  
  
= = =  
  
Helios stared out into the moonlight from the window in Usagi's room. Serenity was lying in a small bed next to her daughter, holding her hand. Hotaru was also curled up beside Usagi in bed, clutching her other hand protectively. He frowned as he thought of the dark haired girl, who had apparently become his competition for Usagi's heart. Not that it mattered really… Usagi would certainly choose him over another girl. Wouldn't she?  
  
As he turned back to gaze at Usagi his surety of that thought faltered. After all, she had only known Helios for a short time while fighting Nehelenia, and yet she had known Hotaru most of her life, and the two were very good friends. He was certain that Hotaru was in love with Usagi. She acted far more concerned for her than a friend should.  
  
A slight disturbance in the air alerted him to Peruru's sudden presence beside him, which meant that Usagi would be waking soon. The dream fairy placed a light hand on his shoulder. "Keep in mind that Usagi was her only friend when she was possessed by mistress nine, Helios. Of course she would be more concerned than most friends would be."  
  
Helios glared at Peruru for a moment before sighing. "You're right of course, but were you snooping in my thoughts again?"  
  
Peruru simply smiled serenely and walked over to Usagi's bed, laying his flute at the foot of her bed. "She'll awake in the morning like she should, instead of now in the middle of the night."  
  
With that as his parting words, bubbles surrounded Peruru once more as he disappeared.  
  
Helios shook his head again, and headed off to his own room.  
  
= = =  
  
Kit peered around a corner, spying on the Priest as he walked away from her Princess' room. "Hmm… "  
  
= = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short folks, and that it took so long to get out. It's annoying, I know… *bows and begs forgiveness* 


	15. Chapter 14: Tomorrow's Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
There will be no enemies.  
  
Info on the pairings on this part:  
  
Serenity/Seiya  
  
Usagi-chan/Hotaru  
  
Mamoru/Dawn  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 14: Alternate Ending 1: Tomorrow's Future  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
I had believed that only the whirlpool of tears  
  
Were able to become adults  
  
I became dizzy from my feelings that didn't reach you  
  
I remembered it and then stopped in place  
  
I bid farewell, and as I began to depart I saw  
  
Your lips, which saddened me  
  
You told me not to go anywhere anymore  
  
And we held each other so tight that it almost hurt  
  
I was smiling from this close but  
  
I pretended I didn't know anything as I watched  
  
I can't put my feelings into words very well...  
  
I realized  
  
You stopped time and waited  
  
I searched for you, the one and only  
  
The times that forgot about the hour  
  
Began to move  
  
Even if it wasn't reality and was like opening something empty  
  
I came close to you and told you not to go yet  
  
On the planet that floats in the sky  
  
Yeah! We did it  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
===================  
  
|Day: Friday, March 13 3013.|  
  
===================  
  
Change… the only thing in life that is certain. What once was shall be no more, and those narrowed strands that  
  
Fate had discarded as too fragile grow in strength with love. The future carved in stone shatters under the  
  
presence of the crystal, granting that single wish for love. Who is chosen, and who is left behind in the fickle  
  
sands of Time?  
  
= = = = =  
  
In the tower that appeared hers, and hers alone, the young woman gazed down the long hallway to where her  
  
room awaited, and outwards where her friends stayed. So many privileges, hindered with the responsibilities of  
  
her position, yet again, all hers. She had accepted this life, chosen to stay and learn, chosen to love someone who  
  
she hadn't seen in years, yet never stopped missing. And she had accepted the responsibility of choosing  
  
someone to marry that was acceptable to her position as Heir.  
  
She was getting more used to staying in the Crystal Palace without feeling as if her duties would suffocate  
  
her, even though she still felt a bit odd with the status of her relationship with her mother, and the sacrifice her  
  
position required. She was still getting used to having Senshi of her own, and being a senshi, even though she  
  
wasn't really allowed to train the way the other Sailor Senshi did. No, she had to practice her powers alone, and  
  
expand them beyond what her mother had been able too… And then there was her love life…  
  
  
  
Her knight in shining armor and riding upon a winged white steed, Helios, had been behaving oddly, getting angry  
  
with her for no reason, and snapping at Hotaru and Sailor Kitsune. Overall, the only person he was genuinely nice  
  
to lately had been Mamoru. Helios wouldn't spend any time alone with Usagi, and yet he complained about the  
  
time she spent with Hotaru, or when she got visits from Peruru. All of which led to her being angry with the priest,  
  
and not really wanting to spend time with him.  
  
  
  
Life was just getting better and better.  
  
  
  
She had endured this behavior of Helios' for three months now, and her patience with him where worn to a thin  
  
strand, making her wonder why she had ever fallen in love with him when they had first met. She still cared for  
  
him of course, like her mother Usagi cared for everyone, but she had stopped caring for him in a romantic way a  
  
month ago. And before she had remembered him, there had already been someone she was interested in…  
  
He always seemed so upset, as if he didn't want to be there with her, but felt that he had to be, and she owed  
  
him something for it. But why? Surely he understood that she just wanted to be friends… After all, her wish for  
  
him to be her prince had been years ago, when she was just a little child without any real understanding of how  
  
love worked.  
  
  
  
After all, hadn't she wanted her dad to fall in love with her?  
  
  
  
She was still counting her blessings on that wish remaining unanswered, thankful for how jealous Usagi-san  
  
had been. Still, her experiences in the past had helped define who she was now, even though her  
  
remembering those events were odd in and of themselves, though Setsuna and Ami had both explained all  
  
about how alternate paths for the future worked. The explanation had been long, and enough to make her  
  
head spin a bit, so she just smiled and nodded until they believed she understood.  
  
She shook her head and began walking down the hall once again, seeking out Sailor Phoenix. The woman  
  
seemed to know more about Helios, and Erutan, than anyone else did. Well, that was to be expected of  
  
course, since she had spent so much time in Elysion, but Usagi wanted to know just what her Senshi knew.  
  
Perhaps she could gain some insights into the Priest's behavior, and find a way to more clearly explain her  
  
feelings…  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Serenity eyed herself critically in the mirror, agonizing over every invisible flaw she saw in her appearance.  
  
As Yaten had continually been telling her, one must always look their best when going out in public, no  
  
matter what, and Serenity was determined to look her own absolute best.  
  
Not that anyone could tell the difference from how she always looked.  
  
To everyone else, she always looked absolutely perfect, especially to the person who she was going  
  
shopping with today. No, Seiya would find nothing wrong with Serenity, even had she been mud covered  
  
and wearing a brown paper sack. She smiled slightly at the image the thought invoked, and wondered  
  
briefly if she should test that theory out.  
  
She hummed a soft lullaby, hoping to calm her nerves back down to an acceptable level. Quickly she undid  
  
her hair from its usual odango style, and just as quickly had the silvery gold strands redone in a French  
  
braid. She eyes the white dress Minako had lent her critically, wondering if she would look out of place in it  
  
while she went shopping.  
  
Another smile appeared on her face, one that stayed this time as her heart beat a little faster.  
  
Seiya was taking her clothes shopping.  
  
Her friends had offered to take her out several times, and were derailed each time by Minako, who seemed  
  
determined to make Mamoru and Seiya spend as much time as possible doing what Serenity wanted. The  
  
result had ended with Serenity spending more time in parks and concerts, and shopping, than she had in  
  
years, always accompanied by one of the two young men. Seiya seemed perfectly happy to take Serenity  
  
shopping, while after the first five trips out Mamoru had started carrying a book around, and read whenever  
  
Serenity's back was turned.  
  
She was less than pleased with this, and those occurrences reminded her of when they dated, and Mamoru  
  
spent more time with his books than with her. Yet she refused to complain, and simply observed which  
  
books that Mamoru read, and then borrowed them later from Ami. If he found her to be as boring  
  
and empty headed, as she had been when she was a teenager, well, tomorrow she would prove him wrong.  
  
After all, as Queen, she couldn't afford to be empty headed, or less informed on events than the people she  
  
often needed to negotiate with. She refused to place the burden of knowing everything on her advisors.  
  
But she would think of tomorrow, tomorrow. For now she needed to focus on shopping.  
  
After criticizing her appearance for another ten minutes she finally stepped away from her mirror and left  
  
the room. As she made her way outside to were Seiya would be waiting, she pondered the differences in the  
  
two men who 'vied' for her heart.  
  
She knew quite well that Seiya loved her, and she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him as well. But  
  
were they more than her feelings for Mamoru? Serenity wasn't quite sure… but through all these outings with  
  
each one, she was determined to find out.  
  
Her heart whispered that she already knew the answer.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sailor Kitsune stood in the middle of her room, eyes tightly closed, and her face a mask of concentration,  
  
one that would have surprised her friends and fellow Senshi, if they were here to see her. Her door was  
  
locked of course, and she had placed a chair in front of it, but that would only keep out Serenity's Senshi,  
  
but not Kitsune's elders. No, they could just appear in the room if they wished… but she knew that they  
  
would always ask first, unless an emergency was occurring.  
  
For now, she concentrated on viewing the activities of Priest Helios, and determining the cause of his  
  
behavior. Then she'd confront him and threaten to have him for lunch…  
  
No, no… that was wrong…  
  
She giggled to herself as she imagined what the look on his face would be if she did that. Then again, he had  
  
dealt with her before in Elysion. He wouldn't be surprised.  
  
A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she lost her concentration, and the image of Helios disappeared.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
She glanced at Seiya out of the corner of her eye, smiling slightly as he patiently waited for her to decide  
  
whether or not she wanted anything from the bookstore. She already had four books picked out, one on  
  
each of the mythology behind her daughter's outer Senshi, and the fifth book she was considering was  
  
aimed at tomorrows science lecture. Mamoru certainly couldn't fault her with attending an activity that  
  
he would enjoy more than she would. Yes, that would work…  
  
She took a deep breath, refocusing her thoughts on the here and now, not tomorrow. No, for now she must  
  
consider Seiya, and his feelings. She added the last book to her small pile and turned to face Seiya, smiling  
  
brightly, before heading to the checkout counter. The cashier stared at her for a moment before ringing up  
  
her purchase and bagging them carefully. Serenity smiled sweetly and walked out, Seiya following dutifully beside her.  
  
"Serenity, can we eat lunch now? I'm starving! How about hamburgers?" Seiya queried with a grin, juggling all the  
  
bags he was carrying for her, four of clothing and one of toys, a small one of presents for her friends, and now the  
  
even smaller one of books… Seiya was right. She'd done enough shopping, and now it was time for lunch.  
  
She nodded her assent and headed on towards the Crown Arcade. Motoki never objected to their eating at  
  
his place, though the other places that served hamburgers where quite convinced that the Queen should  
  
never be seen eating in such a place, which annoyed Serenity to know end. Simplicity would be best for  
  
today.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Phoenix perched easily on a tree limb, lying down. She had no fear of falling of falling off, as she couldn't  
  
be hurt by such a simple fall. No, something much worse would be needed to harm her, and she wasn't  
  
about to leave her Princess and temp Fate by doing so. She was perfectly happy where she was.  
  
And thinking of her Princess, there she was now, slipping out of the Palace.  
  
--  
  
Usagi looked around the, focusing on the trees and quickly spotted the object of her search. She walked over  
  
to stand underneath the tree Phoenix was in and called out softly to the older woman. "Hey Phoenix, can I  
  
speak with you for awhile?"  
  
She jumped slightly at Phoenix's reply, which was to roll off the branch she was on to land in front of  
  
Usagi. "Certainly Princess, what would you like to speak about?"  
  
She felt herself relaxing under the calm gaze and soothing voice of her guardian and smiled slightly in  
  
response. "Well… it's about Helios really. He's been very… irritable lately, and won't tell me why. He's  
  
been very short tempered and rude to my friends. I'd wondered if perhaps you knew why, since you've  
  
known him longer than I have."  
  
She wanted to squirm under the look Phoenix gave her after she'd asked her question, the Senshi's  
  
expression saying that the answer should have been obvious to the Princess.  
  
"Well. You do know that he has spent centuries waiting for you to grow up so he can marry you, because he  
  
has always felt that he, like his Prince, must marry someone from the moon. That is why I found Erutan to  
  
take over at Elysion for him. No one ever gave any thought to whether or not Helios still wanted to marry you  
  
Usagi, and now he finds that his 'destined' marriage may be in jeopardy from two different people."  
  
She gave Usagi another hard look, then turned away from her. "Consider your feelings carefully Princess.  
  
While the dream watcher considers you a dear friend, and only just, Hotaru and Helios vie for your heart."  
  
A swirl of flame surrounded the woman, and she disappeared.  
  
Usagi stared at the space where Phoenix had been standing and shook her head, confused.  
  
Helios may not want to marry her, and may not be in love with her?  
  
With another shake of her head, she turned and walked back into the Palace. 'Might as well just ask Helios how he  
  
feels,' she thought to herself.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
He studied the mirror before him carefully, hand clenched around the crystal he held, the sapphire radiance  
  
dulled by his currently dour spirit. In the mirror he watched the events taking place in Elysion, missing his home  
  
more than he had expected to. The shrine maidens where taking good care of his home, but he keenly felt the  
  
call of his position there, his home and the place he belonged.  
  
Little was as it was meant to be, at least in his life.  
  
A young boy was taking over his job, a child whose capabilities he hadn't had time to assess for himself, and he  
  
was forced to accept Sailor Phoenix's judgment of his abilities, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He was  
  
also expected, by all of Elysion and the Earth's royal court, to marry the current Moon Princess, who had become  
  
quite different from the Chibi-Usa he had known, more ordinary and less of the Princess he had sought out all  
  
those centuries ago.  
  
  
  
'What an odd way to be thinking about someone… of course she's different, she's much older than before,  
  
and has led an ordinary life. I shouldn't judge her so harshly…'  
  
  
  
Yet he had a hard time following the advice that his conscience insisted on providing him with. Yes, she  
  
was older and more experienced in life, but her fundamental personality was the same. Her faults where the  
  
same, and her sweet personae where the same… which only told him that he hadn't really been in love with  
  
her in the first place, only grateful and infatuated.  
  
He grimaced, his conscience suddenly conjuring up every single incident in which he had been rude to  
  
Usagi and her friends. He had been especially so in his dealings with Hotaru, unable to curb his tongue when  
  
confronted by the woman who he felt was trying to take Usagi away from him, even when he didn't want to  
  
marry her.  
  
If only Usagi wasn't interested in him… he knew Serenity wouldn't force the issue, and he could go back to  
  
Elysion and his beloved duties. And his shrine maidens… He chuckled to himself, remembering their  
  
indignation when they learned they couldn't come with him to see the Queen, but someone needed to stay  
  
and supervise Erutan's education. Even though Phoenix had apparently taught him a lot…  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, and he opened it absently with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Come in," he called out, not bothering to look at whom his visitor was. He really didn't care, and anyway,  
  
he would see the person in his mirror before he or she got close to him.  
  
--  
  
"Come in!"  
  
She hesitated a moment, wondering what kind of mood Helios was in today. She didn't want to get into  
  
another fight, and yet they really needed to talk. Well, she would disregard his mood, and put into practice  
  
all those lessons her mom had been giving her in diplomacy to good use. If he was in a poor state, she would  
  
defiantly need them… A moment more and she pushed open the large wooden door, shoulders braced  
  
despite her effort to look calm and collected.  
  
"Ano… Helios-san, I need to speak with you."  
  
He turned at her words, expression mostly unreadable, though he appeared amiable enough. "Konnichiwa,  
  
Usagi-chan. How are you, and what would you like to talk about today?" He motioned for her to take a seat  
  
as he spoke.  
  
She chose to sit across from him, hands clasped in her lap, wringing slightly. "Well… I was wondering if  
  
you would tell me, with perfect honesty, how you feel about me and our expected engagement…"  
  
He tilted his head to the side, a slight smile gracing his face. "Well now, that's a loaded question  
  
Usagi-chan…"  
  
He folded his hands in his lap, mirroring her posture deliberately. Keeping his eyes on his hands he  
  
answered her question in an even tone. "You're a good friend Usagi-chan, and I will always be grateful for  
  
what you did to help save Elysion and the world, but friendship is as far as my feelings go for you. I love  
  
you, but I am not *in* love with you. Only as a friend."  
  
She nodded, though he didn't see her action. "I suspected as much, from your behavior… you must have  
  
resented being expected to marry a friend you barely knew, and you probably already had someone you are  
  
in love with."  
  
He lifted his head as he began to feel a weight lift from his shoulders. "I love Elysion, Usagi-chan, and that  
  
is where I belong." His voice was soft, and far gentler than it had been in weeks. She nodded, returning his smile  
  
and looking happily into his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad," she said. "I care for you as a friend as well, and have been afraid of hurting your feelings. I think  
  
that I am in love with someone, but I need to further contemplate my feelings toward this person before I  
  
can be sure. But, at least I won't hurt you if I do truly love this person."  
  
He nodded, "I give you my blessings, Princess. Now, do you think your mother would allow me to return to  
  
Elysion?"  
  
She nodded, relief showing plainly in her smile. "Certainly."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Mamoru sat in the sun that streamed through one of the library windows, watching as Seiya walked back into the  
  
Palace, hand in hand, with Serenity. A small smile tugged at his lips as he recalled how jealous he had once felt  
  
about Seiya's love for his Odango Atama, a jealousy that had disappeared shortly after meeting Sailor Phoenix.  
  
Mamoru enjoyed being a doctor, and had no more desire to rule the world than he did to cut off his arm. He  
  
wanted a nice quiet relationship, without the burden being royal had given him in the past. He was content with  
  
helping people on a person-to-person basis.  
  
Hands gripped his shoulders lightly, followed by a melodic giggle that made his smile far wider than before. "Come back from your thoughts, Mamoru-chan, time to go speak with Serenity, ne?"  
  
He freed himself from the light grip and turned, his eyes warm as he looked down at Sailor Phoenix. "Yes, you're  
  
right… need to confirm tomorrow's lecture time with her."  
  
She nodded and headed out of the library.  
  
Too many hours had passed since she'd last spoken with Kit.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ginitsune, Sailor Kitsune, though most commonly called Kit by Sailor Phoenix, had reestablished her spying crystal  
  
on the Priest, just in time to catch the tail end of his conversation with Usagi-chan. She grinned to herself, having  
  
an obvious idea as to who the Princess was in love with, and a very simple solution to knowing whether or not her  
  
feelings were true.  
  
There was a senshi of Love, after all.  
  
She detransformed back into her usual civilian self and set out to find where Minako had taken herself off to. Though she knew that Usagi wouldn't seek out Minako on her own, she could ask Minako to keep an eye out for  
  
the Princess, ,and 'offer' to help her sort out her feelings.  
  
Yes… that was an unintrusive thing to do…  
  
Phoenix should be proud.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
==============  
  
|Saturday, March 14th|  
  
==============  
  
'Whoever holds a lecture so early on a Saturday morning,' wondered Serenity as she listened, mostly attentively,  
  
to the guest speaker at the Crystal University's lecture hall. 'Molecular composition change due to the planet  
  
dominant in the sky when a person was born is not the most interesting of material… so says the person born on  
  
the Moon. Wonder what Ami-chan would think."  
  
Despite her inner dialog Mamoru was unable to tell that Serenity was anything less than engrossed in the  
  
discussion, though he suspected otherwise. The Queen was the epitome of attentiveness, and he was certain that  
  
Dr. Kaiba was gratefully aware of the attention. Serenity didn't attend many lectures, though she was always well  
  
versed in the material that would be covered, whether she bought the books herself, or borrowed them from Ami.  
  
The lecture was almost over, with a complementary breakfast served afterwards so the attendees would socialize.  
  
Serenity and Mamoru both were looking forward to the food, and Mamoru wanted to talk to Dr. Kaiba after the  
  
lecture was over, though he was certain that the good Dr. would be seeking out Serenity afterwards, so he  
  
needn't worry about being able to locate the man. Just a few more minutes…  
  
That few final minutes passed by quickly, and soon everyone had been dismissed to go outside to eat, since the  
  
weather was behaving beautifully. Serenity seated herself while Mamoru gathered a plate of food for each of  
  
them, both choosing to drink water with the meal. Ten minutes passed as they ate in peace before people began  
  
to circulate among the tables, asking questions. Serenity excused herself from the table, moving between tables,  
  
exchanging pleasantries with people she knew and greeting new acquaintances with enthusiasm. Once she had  
  
paid her respects and compliments to Dr. Kaiba, she returned to the Palace.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Mamoru found her later, sitting in the library reading a book that Minako had recently written, albeit a children's  
  
story. "Serenity… may I ask you a question?"  
  
She set the book down and smiled up at him warmly, "Of course you can Mamoru, what would you like to know?"  
  
He returned her smile, though his was more strained. He hoped he wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Serenity, I want to  
  
know if I may have your permission to court Sailor Phoenix."  
  
Her smile increased slightly and she nodded once, "Well, I don't mind if you do, and I'll admit that I'm relieved  
  
that you're interested in someone else… but you do realize that you must first ask Usagi's permission before you  
  
begin to court her Senshi."  
  
He stared at her, then laughed softly, "Oh, I had forgotten that they were hers… I'm far more used to the senshi  
  
being under you, and not anyone else."  
  
She nodded understandingly, and then waved him away, "I understand, now shoo! Go find Usagi and ask her."  
  
He bowed gracefully, "Thank you Serenity."  
  
She waved him away again, simply smiling peacefully, before returning to her book.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Usagi sat cross-legged in Hotaru's chair, opposite of her friend, who had taken possession of her bed when Usagi  
  
had entered the room without knocking with the declaration of, 'We Need to Talk'. And now that they were  
  
supposed to be talking, Usagi was staring uncomfortably at the floor, her cheeks flushed with worry. What if she  
  
was wrong about Hotaru's feelings?  
  
Hotaru cleared her throat, hiding her curiosity when Usagi almost jumped out of the chair. "So Usagi, what is it  
  
that we need to talk about? You seemed worried about something."  
  
Usagi managed to offer a small wavering smile before answering. "Well… I had a talk with Helios and Mother, and  
  
he returned to Elysion this morning… neither of us is in love with the other, and we both just want to be friends,  
  
so mother agreed that he could return home…"  
  
She trailed off and started to stare at the ground again. Hotaru was getting frustrated with her friend's unusual  
  
reticence… "And?" she asked, trying not to sound impatient.  
  
Usagi didn't look up this time when she answered, "Well… in the back of my mind, there has always been  
  
someone that I *am* in love with… and I never told this person, because I'm afraid of being rejected…"  
  
Hotaru stared hard at Usagi, frowning slightly. They were best friends, and Usagi never hid anything from her…  
  
why was she so hesitant now? Could she… dare she hope…  
  
"Who could ever reject you, Usagi-chan? Tell me who you're in love with…"  
  
"Promise you won't be mad at me," came the whispered, almost miserable response.  
  
"I promise, I won't be mad at you," she replied as soothingly as she could.  
  
  
  
For several minutes Usagi said nothing, and Hotaru thought that, for the first time in their lives, Usagi was going  
  
to refuse to talk to Hotaru about what was bothering, but she remained patient, and was eventually rewarded with  
  
an answer.  
  
"I love… you."  
  
The world went dark for Hotaru as her silent, lifelong prayers were answered.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Mamoru knocked on Usagi's door, and was surprised when Hotaru's door opened, and his daughter poked her  
  
head out the door. "Father? What can I do for you?"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow in surprise before walking over to her. "I'd like your permission to court Sailor Phoenix."  
  
She stared at him, then opened the door all the way and motioned for him to enter, "Can you wake Hotaru up?  
  
She fainted…"  
  
He entered as bid and walked over to the dark haired girl, sprawled on the bed haphazardly. He touched her hand  
  
and closed his eyes, focusing his energy for a moment, and after a few seconds had passed Hotaru's eyes  
  
fluttered open. "There, she's awake. Now… can I?"  
  
Usagi nodded, hovering close over her friend, wondering if she had just ruined their friendship. "Certainly, just  
  
don't expect me to call her 'mom'. One is enough."  
  
"Of course," he said, chuckling to himself. Hotaru looked at Usagi, then Mamoru, wondering what she had  
  
suddenly missed after passing out. Mamoru patted Usagi lightly on the head, silently thanking her, before exiting,  
  
leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake. Usagi stared down at the sheets of Hotaru's bed, wondering if she  
  
could do anything to apologize and take back her confession, while Hotaru studied her angel's face with an  
  
indulgent smile. "You know Usagi… when you said that you were in love with someone, I was hurt, because we're  
  
best friends who tell each other everything. Except for one thing each, it seems."  
  
Usagi slowly lifted her head to meet Hotaru's warm and amused gaze, wondering what she meant with a sense of  
  
rising hope. "And what did you keep from me?" she asked softly.  
  
Hotaru leaned close to Usagi, placing her hands gently on her shoulders, and whispered into her ear, "I love you."  
  
Usagi's expression brightened with more happiness than she had ever felt before, and she hugged Hotaru as  
  
tightly as she could without suffocating her.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kitsune paced around the Palace halls, feeling disgruntled and left out of events after being informed by Phoenix  
  
that her meddling in the affairs of love weren't needed. Eventually she found her way to one of the more secluded  
  
gardens, shoulders slouched forward. As the youngest of the Princess' senshi she felt useless, and had only  
  
wanted to help in an unobtrusive manner. Yet, she couldn't accomplish the task she had set herself too before  
  
someone else had.  
  
She flopped down on a bench and pulled her knees to her chest, feeling quite useless and alone. Outside of Senshi  
  
Training none of the other Senshi would spend time in a recreation activity with her, each following their individual  
  
paths of fun, which never included her. To them, she was always too young.  
  
A soft whisper of cloth caught her attention, but she didn't move from her position until a hand touched her  
  
shoulder. Looking up her gaze met that of Erutan, who had returned from Elysion once Helios had gone back to  
  
live there. "You'll be ok," he said softly, "you and I, we shall be friends."  
  
Slowly, a smile replaced her sad expression, and she jumped forward to hug the boy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
==========  
  
|1 month later|  
  
==========  
  
Seiya sat comfortably beside Serenity as she watched the 'Princess Bride' again. His attention was on her of  
  
course, and not on the movie, but he still enjoyed spending time doing the things that made her happy, no matter  
  
how many times they had already visited a place, or watched a movie. All that mattered to him was that she was  
  
happy. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, which more than made him one of the happiest people in  
  
existence, and the constant smile he had for her spoke of the deep love he felt.  
  
If only she loved him back…  
  
He had been surprised a month ago when Mamoru had come to him, telling Seiya that he was going to court Lady  
  
Phoenix, instead of Serenity, and that Seiya was to take good care of Serenity if she chose him. He had promised,  
  
of course, and easily so. How could he not take good care of such an angel? Mamoru had been reassured, and  
  
blessed his pursuit of the Queen.  
  
Which he still felt was strange… but a welcome strangeness.  
  
Carefully he slipped an arm around Serenity, pulling her closer to his side, leaning his head down to smell the  
  
lavender scent of her hair. How wonderful she was.  
  
The candles in the room flicked, casting interesting patterns across the room, in compliments the remaining  
  
moments of the movies. The room was scented much the same as Serenity's hair, a light, soothing lavender that  
  
made it seem impossible for anyone to meet the Queen in these chambers, and be upset, regardless of why they  
  
came to meet her. So peaceful.  
  
She looked up at him as the movie ended, a smile as serene as her name gracing her lips. "Seiya? I've been  
  
meaning to tell you something, and this feels like a good time to do so."  
  
He met her gaze and tried not to drown in her blue orbs, "yes?"  
  
She lifted herself up, pulling away from him slightly with a sense of regret at the loss of his immediate warmth.  
  
'Patience, Serenity,' she admonished herself.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She stated her declaration simply, with as much of her heart behind the words as possible, so he would never  
  
doubt her feelings.  
  
He sat there, staring at her in blissful shock, absorbing her words. "You do?" he asked, somewhat stupidly.  
  
Her smile grew into a grin as she nodded, "Yes, I love you. More than anything Seiya."  
  
His shock faded as a silly grin plastered itself to his face, "I love you too Serenity… I always have."  
  
She nodded, "I know… I'm sorry I took so long to fully realize my feelings, but I had to be absolutely sure before I  
  
told you how I felt, so you wouldn't be hurt."  
  
He reached forward to hug her, and she settled easily into his embrace, lifting her face up to be kissed.  
  
Seiya was only too happy to oblige her wishes.  
  
  
  
=========  
  
| 1 year later |  
  
=========  
  
Serenity fidgeted nervously under the critical eyes of Minako and Yaten, each one determined to make Serenity  
  
the most beautiful bride ever, competing more with each other than with any past bride. Her bridal gown was as  
  
elaborate as her regular royal gown was simple, a silken material softer than anything else Serenity had ever felt  
  
before, which was saying quite a lot since she always got clothes of the finest materials from the merchants who  
  
got free publicity if she wore their clothing.  
  
Her hair had been left in the royal odangos, wreathed in circles of forget-me-nots. She wore crescent moon  
  
earrings, and a choker of the same, borrowed from Minako and placed on a blue ribbon, everything tying in for the  
  
traditional, 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.'  
  
She glanced around at her friends, the ones allowed in to see her. Her own Senshi stayed in civilian form these  
  
days, and were dressed in their princess dresses and planetary colors, while Usagi's senshi were in uniform. Luna  
  
wore yellow, Diana a soft, silvery gray, and Kakyuu pale red. Usagi wore her princess gown, in pink.  
  
She certainly didn't miss the way her daughter was holding Hotaru's hand, and as she smiled happily at Usagi's  
  
reflection she remembered their deep friendship as children. She had chosen well the keeper of her heart.  
  
A scant few minutes later and someone knocked on the door. "Serenity, it's time!"  
  
The Queen's smile grew larger with her joy. Kenji and Ikuko's memory of Serenity had been restored; a present  
  
from Sailor Kitsune, and Ikuko had overseen the wedding preparations despite Kenji's objections that his 'little  
  
girl' was too young to married. In that month, Seiya had done everything possible to win Serenity's father over,  
  
and had succeeded rather easily.  
  
She stood and carefully hugged each of her friends, whispering her thanks for their support into their ears, each  
  
thank you specialized and personal.  
  
Then she hugged Usagi. "My darling little girl… I love you so much, and I'm proud of you. Thank you for accepting  
  
this so well."  
  
Usagi hugged back gently, "I love you too Mama."  
  
Serenity leg go of Usagi and turned to Hotaru, hugging her as well. "I know you'll continue taking good care of my  
  
daughter Hotaru, and I consider you my daughter as well. I want you both to be happy."  
  
Hotaru nodded with a smile, unable to speak at the moment she just picked Usagi's hand back up and squeezed  
  
it.  
  
Then Serenity opened the door and hugged her moment, and allowed herself to be led to the alter by her father.  
  
As she walked closer, Seiya turned to look at her, smiling warmly with all his love shining in his eyes as much as  
  
hers was. She smiled reassuring at her father and took her place beside Seiya. The ceremony passed quickly, and  
  
the only moment of the speech that remained in her memory later was when she said 'I do', and then when Seiya  
  
kissed her. When they broke apart she threw her bouquet, wondering at the sudden mischievous look on Kitsune's  
  
face… until the bouquet landed firmly in Hotaru's hands. She laughed along with everyone else at the stunned look  
  
on the young woman's face, as well as the look on Usagi's face.  
  
She smiled happily and leaned against Seiya, chuckling softly to herself.  
  
Seiya leaned down, "What are you laughing at Serenity?"  
  
"Oh," she replied, a similar mischievous look in her eyes that closely resembled that which remained in Kitsune's,  
  
"I was just thinking that I should pass my Lunar Pen on to Usagi… so we can have grandchildren." The grin that spread upon his face matched hers, as they each regarded the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
  
  
So ends the Alternate Ending 1. May revise later…  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
an: In the second alternate ending, Seiya will end up alone, though I *may* write an after-Only A Memory Away story where he falls in love with someone else.  
  
Who do you think he should fall in love with, if I do?  
  
Questions? Comments? Story Requests? Chibiraito@yahoo.com 


	16. Chapter 15: Yesterday’s Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A long time ago, when I first started this fic, I promised 2 endings with different pairings. 

Well, a recent review made me remember how long it's been since I worked on this fic, so here is the re-write of 

the final chapter, and the alternate couple.  

Info on the pairings on this part:

Serenity/Mamoru

 Usagi-chan/Helios

Only A Memory Away

By: Lirial Raito

Chapter 15:  Alternate Ending 2: Yesterday's Destiny

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            

I had believed that only the whirlpool of tears

Were able to become adults

I became dizzy from my feelings that didn't reach you

I remembered it and then stopped in place

I bid farewell, and as I began to depart I saw

Your lips, which saddened me

You told me not to go anywhere anymore

And we held each other so tight that it almost hurt

I was smiling from this close but

I pretended I didn't know anything as I watched

I can't put my feelings into words very well...

I realized

You stopped time and waited

I searched for you, the one and only

The times that forgot about the hour

Began to move

Even if it wasn't reality and was like opening something empty

I came close to you and told you not to go yet

On the planet that floats in the sky

Yeah! We did it

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =

===================

|Day: Friday, March 13 3013.|

===================

Change… the only thing in life that is certain. What once was shall be no more, and those narrowed strands that 

Fate had discarded as too fragile grow in strength with love. The future carved in stone shatters under the 

presence of the crystal, granting that single wish for love. Who is chosen, and who is left behind in the fickle 

sands of Time?

=          =          =          =          =

In the tower that appeared hers, and hers alone, the young woman gazed down the long hallway to where her 

room awaited, and outwards where her friends stayed. So many privileges, hindered with the responsibilities of 

her position, yet again, all hers. She had accepted this life, chosen to stay and learn, chosen to love someone who 

she hadn't seen in years, yet never stopped missing. And she had accepted the responsibility of choosing 

someone to marry that was acceptable to her position as Heir.   

Usagi-chan was getting more used to staying in the Crystal Palace without feeling as if her duties would suffocate

her, even though she still felt a bit odd with the status of her relationship with her mother, and the sacrifice her 

position required. She was still getting used to having Senshi of her own, and being a senshi, even though she 

wasn't really allowed to train the way the other Sailor Senshi did. No, she had to practice her powers alone, and 

expand them beyond what her mother had been able too… And then there was her love life…

Her knight in shining armor and riding upon a winged white steed, Helios, had been behaving oddly, getting angry 

with her for no reason, and snapping at Hotaru and Sailor Kitsune. Overall, the only person he was genuinely nice 

to lately had been Mamoru. Helios wouldn't spend any time alone with Usagi, and yet he complained about the 

time she spent with Hotaru, or when she got visits from Peruru. All of which led to her being angry with the priest, 

and not really wanting to spend time with him. 

Life was just getting better and better.

She had endured this behavior of Helios' for three months now, and her patience with him where worn to a thin 

strand, making her wonder what she had ever done to upset him so. She cared for him deeply, and hated seeing 

him acting this way. He was her eternal love, her soul mate… did he not have faith in her love, did he perhaps get 

jealous of her strong friendship with Hotaru and Peruru? 

She shook her head and began walking down the hall once again, seeking out Sailor Phoenix. The woman

seemed to know more about Helios, and Erutan, than anyone else did. Well, that was to be expected of 

course, since she had spent so much time in Elysion, but Usagi wanted to know just what her Senshi knew. 

Perhaps she could gain some insights into the Priest's behavior, and find a way to more clearly explain her 

feelings to him…

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          

Serenity eyed herself critically in the mirror, agonizing over every invisible flaw she saw in her appearance. 

As Yaten had continually been telling her, one must always look their best when going out in public, no 

matter what, and Serenity was determined to look her own absolute best.

Not that anyone could tell the difference from how she always looked.

To everyone else, she always looked absolutely perfect, especially to the person who she was going 

shopping with today. No, Mamoru would find nothing wrong with Serenity, even had she been mud covered 

and wearing a brown paper sack. She smiled slightly at the image the thought invoked, and wondered 

briefly if she should test that theory out. He had, after all, once been critical of her appearance…

She hummed a soft lullaby, hoping to calm her nerves back down to an acceptable level. Quickly she undid 

her hair from its usual odango style, and just as quickly had the silvery gold strands redone in a French 

braid. She eyes the white dress Minako had lent her critically, wondering if she would look out of place in it 

while she went shopping. 

Another smile appeared on her face, one that stayed this time as her heart beat a little faster.

Mamoru was taking her clothes shopping. 

Her friends had offered to take her out several times, and were derailed each time by Minako, who seemed 

determined to make Mamoru and Seiya spend as much time as possible doing what Serenity wanted. The 

result had ended with Serenity spending more time in parks and concerts, and shopping, than she had in 

years, always accompanied by one of the two young men. Seiya seemed perfectly happy to take Serenity 

shopping, and even Mamoru had altered his behavior from what it had been in the past. She was pleased that he 

never carried a book on any of their dates as he had done in the past, and her ego was happy for that.

Yet when Mamoru did read around her she simply observed which books that he read, and then borrowed them 

later from Ami. She would prove that she wasn't as empty headed as she had been as a teen, though no one had 

ever suggested that she was. After all, as Queen, she couldn't afford to be empty headed, or less informed on 

events than the people she often needed to negotiate with. She refused to place the burden of knowing everything 

on her advisors. She would show Mamoru that tomorrow.

But she would think of tomorrow, tomorrow. For now she needed to focus on shopping.

After criticizing her appearance for another ten minutes she finally stepped away from her mirror and left 

the room. As she made her way outside to were Mamoru would be waiting, she pondered the differences in the 

two men who 'vied' for her heart.

She knew quite well that Seiya loved her, and she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him as well. But 

were they more than her feelings for Mamoru? Serenity didn't think so… but through all these outings with 

each one, she was determined to find out, and determine the best course of action to heal the heart she knew she 

would break.

Her heart whispered that she already knew the answer.

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          

She glanced at Mamoru out of the corner of her eye, smiling slightly as he patiently waited for her to decide

whether or not she wanted anything from the bookstore. She already had four books picked out, one on 

each of the mythology behind her daughter's outer Senshi, and the fifth book she was considering was 

aimed at tomorrows science lecture. Mamoru certainly couldn't fault her with attending an activity that

he would enjoy more than she would. Yes, that would work…

She took a deep breath, refocusing her thoughts on the here and now, not tomorrow. She added the last book to 

her small pile and turned to face Mamoru, smiling brightly, before heading to the checkout counter. The cashier 

stared at her for a moment before ringing up her purchase and bagging them carefully. Serenity smiled sweetly 

and walked out, Mamoru following dutifully beside her. 

"Serenity, would you like to eat lunch now? We'll have whatever you want." Mamoru asked softly, balancing the 

bags he was carrying for her, four of clothing and one of toys, a small one of presents for her friends, and now the 

even smaller one of books… he was right. She'd done enough shopping, and now it was time for lunch. 

She nodded her assent and headed on towards the Crown Arcade. Motoki never objected to their eating at 

his place, though the other places that served hamburgers where quite convinced that the Queen should 

never be seen eating in such a place, which annoyed Serenity to know end. Simplicity would be best for 

today. 

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            

Phoenix perched easily on a tree limb, lying down. She had no fear of falling of falling off, as she couldn't 

be hurt by such a simple fall. No, something much worse would be needed to harm her, and she wasn't 

about to leave her Princess and temp Fate by doing so. She was perfectly happy where she was. 

And thinking of her Princess, there she was now, slipping out of the Palace. 

--

Usagi looked around the, focusing on the trees and quickly spotted the object of her search. She walked over 

to stand underneath the tree Phoenix was in and called out softly to the older woman. "Hey Phoenix, can I 

speak with you for awhile?"

She jumped slightly at Phoenix's reply, which was to roll off the branch she was on to land in front of 

Usagi. "Certainly Princess, what would you like to speak about?" 

She felt herself relaxing under the calm gaze and soothing voice of her guardian and smiled slightly in 

response. "Well… it's about Helios really. He's been very… irritable lately, and won't tell me why. He's 

been very short tempered and rude to my friends. I'd wondered if perhaps you knew why, since you've 

known him longer than I have."

She wanted to squirm under the look Phoenix gave her after she'd asked her question, the Senshi's 

expression saying that the answer should have been obvious to the Princess. 

"Well. You do know that he has spent centuries waiting for you to grow up so he can marry you, because he 

has always felt that he, like his Prince, must marry someone from the moon. That is why I found Erutan to 

take over at Elysion for him. No one ever gave any thought to whether or not Helios still wanted to marry you 

Usagi, and now he finds that his 'destined' marriage may be in jeopardy from two different people."

She gave Usagi another hard look, then turned away from her. "Consider your feelings carefully Princess. 

While the dream watcher considers you a dear friend, and only just, Hotaru and Helios vie for your heart."

A swirl of flame surrounded the woman, and she disappeared.

Usagi stared at the space where Phoenix had been standing and shook her head, confused. 

Helios may not want to marry her, and may not be in love with her? And Hotaru really was in love with her? No… 

she had settled things with her dearest friend, and the Senshi of Saturn had moved past her crush for Usagi. 

Phoenix was confused, or misinformed this time.

With another shake of her head, she turned and walked back into the Palace. 'Guess I'll just have to be unprincess like and be direct with Helios, and demand to know what is bothering him.'

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =

He studied the mirror before him carefully, hand clenched around the crystal he held, the sapphire radiance 

dulled by his currently dour spirit. In the mirror he watched the events taking place in Elysion, missing his home 

more than he had expected to. The shrine maidens where taking good care of his home, and he knew Erutan 

would also care for the place, but leaving home for destiny was still difficult. 

Little was as it was meant to be, at least in his life. 

A young boy was taking over his job, a child whose capabilities he hadn't had time to assess for himself, and he

was forced to accept Sailor Phoenix's judgment of his abilities, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He was 

also expected, by all of Elysion and the Earth's royal court, to marry the current Moon Princess, who had become 

quite different from the Chibi-Usa he had known, more ordinary and less of the Princess he had sought out all 

those centuries ago.

'What an odd way to be thinking about someone… of course she's different, she's much older than before, 

and has led an ordinary life. I shouldn't judge her so harshly… am I afraid of how strongly I feel for her? If she 

chose to reject me… I don't think I could handle it, not now.'

He grimaced, his conscience suddenly conjuring up every single incident in which he had been rude to 

Usagi and her friends. He had been especially so in his dealings with Hotaru, unable to curb his tongue when

confronted by the woman who he felt was trying to take Usagi away from him, even when he didn't have proof of 

the that the teen was in love with Usagi.

If only he knew for certain that Usagi loved him… if only she would tell him that she loved him, and him alone. He 

knew Serenity wouldn't force the issue if she didn't, and he could go back to Elysion and his traditional duties. And 

his shrine maidens, who were almost like his sister… He chuckled to himself, remembering their indignation when 

they learned they couldn't come with him to see the Queen, but someone needed to stay and supervise Erutan's 

education. Even though Phoenix had apparently taught him a lot…

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, and he opened it absently with a wave of his hand. 

"Come in," he called out, not bothering to look at whom his visitor was. He really didn't care, and anyway, 

he would see the person in his mirror before he or she got close to him. 

--

"Come in!" 

She hesitated a moment, wondering what kind of mood Helios was in today. She didn't want to get into 

another fight, and yet they really needed to talk. Well, she would disregard his mood, and put into practice 

all those lessons her mom had been giving her in diplomacy to good use. If he was in a poor state, she would 

defiantly need them… A moment more and she pushed open the large wooden door, shoulders braced 

despite her effort to look calm and collected.

"Ano… Helios-san, I need to speak with you."

He turned at her words, expression mostly unreadable, though he appeared amiable enough. "Konnichiwa, 

Usagi-chan. How are you, and what would you like to talk about today?" He motioned for her to take a seat 

as he spoke. 

She chose to sit across from him, hands clasped in her lap, wringing slightly. "Well… I was wondering if 

you would tell me, with perfect honesty, how you feel about me and our expected engagement…"

He tilted his head to the side, a slight smile gracing his face. "Well now, that's a loaded question 

Usagi-chan…"

He folded his hands in his lap, mirroring her posture deliberately. Keeping his eyes on his hands he 

answered her question in an even tone. "You're a good friend Usagi-chan, and I will always be grateful for 

what you did to help save Elysion and the world… and, I love you with all my heart. I've just… felt uncertain 

whether or not you loved me too, seeing as how you're so close to Hotaru…"

She nodded, though he didn't see her action. "I suspected as much, from your behavior…"

He lifted his head as he began to feel a weight lift from his shoulders. "I love you Usagi, and if you love someone 

other than me, I will return to Elysion and bless your choice." His voice was soft, and far gentler than it had been 

in weeks. She nodded, returning his smile and looking happily into his eyes. 

She nodded again, her sudden bright smile lighting up her face. "Oh Helios, I always hoped you would be my 

night in shining armor, come to carry me away on a white horse… and now I know for certain you are. Helios, I 

love you too!"

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =

==============

|Saturday, March 14th|

==============

'Whoever holds a lecture so early on a Saturday morning,' wondered Serenity as she listened, mostly attentively, 

to the guest speaker at the Crystal University's lecture hall. 'Molecular composition change due to the planet 

dominant in the sky when a person was born is not the most interesting of material… so says the person born on 

the Moon. Wonder what Ami-chan would think."

Despite her inner dialog Mamoru was unable to tell that Serenity was anything less than engrossed in the 

discussion, though he suspected otherwise. The Queen was the epitome of attentiveness, and he was certain that 

Dr. Kaiba was gratefully aware of the attention. Serenity didn't attend many lectures, though she was always well 

versed in the material that would be covered, whether she bought the books herself, or borrowed them from Ami. 

The lecture was almost over, with a complementary breakfast served afterwards so the attendees would socialize. 

Serenity and Mamoru both were looking forward to the food, and Mamoru wanted to talk to Dr. Kaiba after the 

lecture was over, though he was certain that the good Dr. would be seeking out Serenity afterwards, so he 

needn't worry about being able to locate the man. Just a few more minutes…

That few final minutes passed by quickly, and soon everyone had been dismissed to go outside to eat, since the 

weather was behaving beautifully. Serenity seated herself while Mamoru gathered a plate of food for each of 

them, both choosing to drink water with the meal. Ten minutes passed as they ate in peace before people began 

to circulate among the tables, asking questions. Serenity excused herself from the table, moving between tables, 

exchanging pleasantries with people she knew and greeting new acquaintances with enthusiasm. Once she had 

paid her respects and compliments to Dr. Kaiba, she returned to the Palace. 

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =

Mamoru found her later, sitting in the library reading a book that Minako had recently written, albeit a children's 

story. "Serenity… may I ask you a question?"

She set the book down and smiled up at him warmly, "Of course you can Mamoru, what would you like to know?"

He returned her smile, though his was more strained. He hoped he wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Serenity, I want to 

know how you feel about me."

Her smile increased at his forthright question, instead of his usual hints. Slowly she reached forward and took his 

hands, holding them up to her heart. "Mamoru, I love you, and I always have, and I know that I always will. 

We're soul mates you know. Minako assured me."

For once he smiled with all his heart, and pulled her close before placing a gentle kiss on her lips as his proof of 

love for her. In the past, he had rarely kissed her around other people, and only cautiously. They both 

successively ignored the 'oohs' and 'aahs' that were uttered while they enjoyed their first kill in a millennia.

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =

Usagi sat cross-legged in Hotaru's chair, opposite of her friend, who had taken possession of her bed when Usagi 

had entered the room without knocking with the declaration of, 'We Need to Talk'. And now that they were 

supposed to be talking, Usagi was staring uncomfortably at the floor, her cheeks flushed with worry. What if she 

was wrong about Hotaru's feelings?

Hotaru cleared her throat, hiding her curiosity when Usagi almost jumped out of the chair. "So Usagi, what is it 

that we need to talk about? You seemed worried about something."

Usagi managed to offer a small wavering smile before answering. "You know… everyone has always expected Helios and I to get married…"

She trailed off and started to stare at the ground again. Hotaru was getting frustrated with her friend's unusual 

reticence… "And?" she asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"You won't get mad?" asked the Princess, more hesitant now than she had been in awhile. What if Phoenix was 

right? She didn't want to hurt her best friend…

"Helios and I really do love each other," she whispered softly, looking down at the ground.

Hotaru stared at her best friend, a bit incredulous at Usagi-chan's tone of voice. After a moment, she started 

laughing, falling off her chair and into the floor as Usagi stared at her in shock.

"and you thought… that I… oh my!" 

She continued laughing for several minutes before she calmed down enough to stand back up and give Usagi the 

biggest hug she could. "You know, you'd better make me the maid of honor, or I'll be upset!" she declared with a 

grin. Usagi hugged her back, relieved, easily promising that. "I wouldn't have anyone else," she said.

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =

Mamoru knocked on Usagi's door, and was surprised when Hotaru's door opened, and his daughter poked her 

head out the door. "Father? What can I do for you?"

He lifted an eyebrow in surprise before walking over to her. "I wanted you to be the first to know, besides Serenity of course, that I am well and truly in love with your mother still."

She nodded calmly, "Ok, so I guess it's fair to tell you that Helios and I are in love, and Hotaru is my maid of honor when we get married." 

He gave her a hug and patted her fluffy hair. "I'm glad you got things worked out Usa-chan."

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =

Kitsune paced around the Palace halls, feeling disgruntled and left out of events after being informed by Phoenix 

that her meddling in the affairs of love weren't needed. Eventually she found her way to one of the more secluded 

gardens, shoulders slouched forward. As the youngest of the Princess' senshi she felt useless, and had only 

wanted to help in an unobtrusive manner. Yet, she couldn't accomplish the task she had set herself too before 

someone else had. 

She flopped down on a bench and pulled her knees to her chest, feeling quite useless and alone. Outside of Senshi 

Training none of the other Senshi would spend time in a recreation activity with her, each following their individual 

paths of fun, which never included her. To them, she was always too young.  

A soft whisper of cloth caught her attention, but she didn't move from her position until a hand touched her 

shoulder. Looking up her gaze met that of Erutan, who had returned from Elysion in secret. "You'll be ok," he said 

softly, "you and I, we shall be friends."

Slowly, a smile replaced her sad expression, and she jumped forward to hug the boy.

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =

==========

|1 month later|

==========

Seiya sat comfortably beside Serenity as she watched the 'Princess Bride' again. His attention was on her of 

course, and not on the movie, but he still enjoyed spending time doing the things that made her happy, no matter 

how many times they had already visited a place, or watched a movie. All that mattered to him was that she was 

happy. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, which more than made him one of the happiest people in 

existence, and the constant smile he had for her spoke of the deep love he felt.

If only she loved him back…

He had known when he came to this planet that he wouldn't really have a chance to hold his angel, and for a long 

time he felt that he had accepted that. Yet over the past several months, he had tried to win her heart, only to 

see it once more belong to Mamoru.

Which he still felt was strange… but a welcome strangeness.

The candles in the room flicked, casting interesting patterns across the room, in compliments the remaining 

moments of the movies. The room was scented much the same as Serenity's hair, a light, soothing lavender that 

made it seem impossible for anyone to meet the Queen in these chambers, and be upset, regardless of why they 

came to meet her. So peaceful.

She looked up at him as the movie ended, a smile as serene as her name gracing her lips. "Seiya? I've been 

meaning to tell you something, and this feels like a good time to do so."

He met her gaze and tried not to drown in her blue orbs, "yes?"

"Mamoru and I, we want you to be the best man at out wedding…" 

He sat there, staring at her in blissful shock, absorbing her words. "You do?" he asked, somewhat stupidly.

Her smile grew into a grin as she nodded, "Yes, we do.

He reached forward to hug her, and she easily returned, needing no verbal answer of his acceptance. 

=========

| 1 year later |

=========

Serenity fidgeted nervously under the critical eyes of Minako and Yaten, each one determined to make Serenity 

the most beautiful bride ever, competing more with each other than with any past bride. Her bridal gown was as 

elaborate as her regular royal gown was simple, a silken material softer than anything else Serenity had ever felt 

before, which was saying quite a lot since she always got clothes of the finest materials from the merchants who 

got free publicity if she wore their clothing. 

Her hair had been left in the royal odangos, wreathed in circles of forget-me-nots. She wore crescent moon 

earrings, and a choker of the same, borrowed from Minako and placed on a blue ribbon, everything tying in for the 

traditional, 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.' 

She glanced around at her friends, the ones allowed in to see her. Her own Senshi stayed in civilian form these 

days, and were dressed in their princess dresses and planetary colors, while Usagi's senshi were in uniform. Luna 

wore yellow, Diana a soft, silvery gray, and Kakyuu pale red. Usagi wore her princess gown, in pink. 

A scant few minutes later and someone knocked on the door. "Serenity, it's time!" 

The Queen's smile grew larger with her joy. Kenji and Ikuko's memory of Serenity had been restored; a present 

from Sailor Kitsune, and Ikuko had overseen the wedding preparations despite Kenji's objections that his 'little 

girl' was too young to married. In that month, Mamoru had done everything possible to win Serenity's father over, 

and had succeeded rather easily. 

She stood and carefully hugged each of her friends, whispering her thanks for their support into their ears, each 

thank you specialized and personal. 

Then she hugged Usagi. "My darling little girl… I love you so much, and I'm proud of you. Thank you for accepting 

this so well."

Usagi hugged back gently, "I love you too Mama."

Then Serenity opened the door and hugged her moment, and allowed herself to be led to the alter by her father. 

As she walked closer, Mamoru turned to look at her, smiling warmly with all his love shining in his eyes as much 

as hers was. She smiled reassuring at her father and took her place beside Mamoru. The ceremony passed 

quickly, and the only moment of the speech that remained in her memory later was when she said 'I do', and then 

when Mamoru kissed her. When they broke apart she threw her bouquet, wondering at the sudden mischievous 

look on Kitsune's face… until the bouquet landed firmly into Usagi's hands. She laughed along with everyone else 

at the stunned look on the young woman's face, as well as the look on Helios's face.

She smiled happily and leaned against Mamoru chuckling softly to herself. 

Mamoru leaned down, "What are you laughing at Serenity?"

"I'm just happy love… just happy.

=          =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            =          =          =          =            

There. Second and final ending is completed.   *Whew*   I wasn't actually sure I'd finish this…

So, is it as good as the first ending, better, or just horrible?

Please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
